<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames of War by solarstar_moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639122">Flames of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar_moonlight/pseuds/solarstar_moonlight'>solarstar_moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Eventual Smut, I mean who else would it be, M/M, Set waaaay before Aang to avoid any confusion, Taekai endgame, Taem is the Avatar, slow burn on that front though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar_moonlight/pseuds/solarstar_moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Air, Water, Earth, Fire....</p><p>Long ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony, but everything changed when The Avatar died…</p><p>Taemin is a young Firebender and servant to Prince Jimin of the Fire Nation.  He sees himself as entirely unremarkable, but he does what he can to keep a smile on the face of everyone he comes across.  When he discovers that his destiny is far greater than to be a mere servant, he embarks on a journey across the Four Nations with prodigious benders from all over the world; Baekhyun, Sehun, and most interesting to him, a Waterbender called Kai.</p><p>Together they will face innumerable challenges and countless foes, all while growing into the legends they are destined to become</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS), Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CALDERA CITY, FIRE NATION</p><p> </p><p>Heechul moved with haste through the halls of the Capital Fire Temple, a scowl etched across his deceptively youthful face.  He used to be more cheerful, but how could he smile with the world literally falling apart around him?  He was once the dear friend and confidant of the most important man in the world, but now he was little more than a helpless Firebender with just enough political influence to try to hold everything together.</p><p> </p><p>He finally arrived in the Grand Sanctum; a blood-red room with dragon sculptures lining the walls and large stained-glass windows with images of the past Avatars; masters of the four elements and bridge between the human and spirit worlds.  The Avatar had been reincarnated time and time again throughout the centuries, and they were always hailed as humanity’s saviors.  Heechul felt a twinge of pain in his chest at one of the images, but he didn’t have time to dwell on those feelings in that moment.  Suddenly the large, ornate golden doors on the far side of the room swung open, revealing a somewhat effeminate young man in lavish red robes and a large pointed headdress.</p><p> </p><p>“Sungmin, have you learned anything?” Heechul instantly began interrogating the other man, “your message said that you all were starting the process to learn the next Avatar’s identity,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see you too Heechul,” Sungmin replied, a harsh edge to his voice, “just because we’re knee deep in chaos doesn’t mean we should forget our manners,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Sungmin,” Heechul sighed, rubbing his hand against his forehead in frustration, “it’s just, without Eunhyuk I’m not sure that we can stop the world from spiraling out of control.  It’s the Avatar’s job, not ours,”</p><p> </p><p>“That may be true, but we have to keep faith in the spirits that watch over us all,” Sungmin said in his usual high-pitched timbre, “we’re planning to start the ritual now, did you bring what I asked?”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul nodded, reaching into the pocket on his silk robe to retrieve an item Sungmin requested in his letter; Eunhyuk’s favorite bracelet.  It was made of high-quality leather and attached to it was a little silver charm in the shape of the official Earth Kingdom seal.  Sungmin took the bracelet and waved for Heechul to follow him into the next room; a spacious dome-shaped area devoid of any furnishings other than a large pit, burning brightly with blue fire.  Surrounding the pit were other men and women dressed similarly to Sungmin.  They were the Fire Sages; the highest religious authority in the Fire Nation and absolute servants to The Avatar in all lifetimes.</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin approached the blue flame and cleared his throat before beginning to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Nearly 10,000 years ago a man from what would become our great Fire Nation fused with the benevolent spirit of light, becoming the first Avatar and starting a sacred tradition which we are sworn to protect.  Our beloved Avatar Eunhyuk has passed from this world, but the time for grief is short.  We must now look to the future, and discover who shall succeed him in the endless Avatar Cycle,”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul had to fight the urge to burst into tears.  He’d known Eunhyuk for nearly 20 years, since they were just teenagers.  They’d traveled the world, gotten into countless fights (some more justified than others) and changed the Four Nations for the better.  But now, only in his mid-thirties, he was gone, and a gaping wound had been left in not only Heechul’s heart, but the heart of the Earth Kingdom from which he hailed. </p><p> </p><p>The Earth Kingdom had long been culturally disparate; a continent of its size was bound to have discrepancies in dialect and customs.  But the presence of an Avatar native to the Earth Kingdom seemed to keep everything in working order.  Eunhyuk settled trade agreements between the Northern and Southern regions, and he even oversaw a vital peace treaty that kept the capital city of Ba Sing Se from going to war with the Sandbending tribes of the Si Wong Desert.  But now, with no one to keep the peace, the Earth Kingdom was rapidly starting to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>The Southern Regions established a kingdom of their own within mere days; something that had to be in the making for some time.  This new kingdom, Omashu as it was being called, had officially challenged Ba Sing Se for the right to rule the entire nation.  If someone didn’t calm things down soon, the entire continent would be embroiled in a bloody war, and the other nations would likely be forced to choose sides.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul knew that Eunhyuk would’ve stopped the fighting before it started, but as Sungmin said, it was time to look to the future for salvation, not the past.</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin stepped closer to the blue flame and closed his eyes before tossing the bracelet into the pit.  Heechul’s gut reaction was to cry out at the apparent destruction of Eunhyuk’s most prized possession, but he reminded himself that the flames weren’t destructive, but cleansing in nature.  They would simply remove the negative energy from the object, thus granting Sungmin the clarity to learn what he needed to.</p><p> </p><p>As the leather crackled in the purifying fire, thick black smoke began to pour from it.  The smoke rose into the air, right into Sungmin’s face.  He quickly inhaled it, but he didn’t cough a single time.  He simply held his breath for a long moment, and then released.  Without a moment’s hesitation, he reached into the fire and retrieved the bracelet, revealing it to be completely unharmed.  He clutched the bracelet tightly in his palm as he walked back over to Heechul, placing his free hand on the other man’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve found him,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book One: Discovery. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ROYAL PALACE, FIRE NATION</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SIXTEEN YEARS LATER</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>If there was one thing Taemin was good at, it was fixing problems.  That was why, instead of occupying his station at Prince Jimin’s side, he was in the kitchen, chopping fish for the royal luncheon.  Two of the kitchen aides were starting to argue, and when Taemin overheard it, he couldn’t help but offer to take one of their places until things cooled off a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the Fire Lord would be furious if she knew you were here instead of waiting on her son hand and foot, right?” Krystal said with a smirk as she chopped a Jellyfish-Tuna with lightning speed.  She may have been a simple kitchen aide, but she and Taemin were close in age and they’d taken a liking to each other when he first arrived there years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Even as a sixteen-year-old, Taemin had no idea why he of all people had been chosen to be Prince Jimin’s primary servant.  He was nobody; he was born on Kasaigahara, one of the tiniest islands on the farthest edges of the Fire Nation.  His parents weren’t nobles, they simply ran a sanctuary for endangered animals, particularly dragons (which were being hunted more and more frequently).  But for some reason, Grand Fire Sage Sungmin picked Taemin to move to Caldera City and into the Royal Palace.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Krystal, the Fire Lord loves me,” Taemin said with his trademarked confident shrug, “besides, I’m sure she’d be angrier at you for nearly decapitating Luna over a simple disagreement,”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a Weasel-Snake and you know it Taem,” Krystal replied with an eyeroll so forceful it could dethrone the Fire Lord herself.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be true, but if you two can’t work together then Lady Kim will cut one of you from the staff, so just pretend like you’re a Jellyfish-Tuna,” Taemin said, taking the severed head of the fish Krystal was busy preparing and pretending to speak through it, “no matter how much pain you inflict on them, they don’t show any signs of weakness until the very end,”</p><p> </p><p>Krystal couldn’t help but smile at the metaphor as she continued her work.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I’ll do my best to deal with it,” she replied, “now get outta here before you get us both in trouble,”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright fine,” Taemin gave in, sliding the chopped fish into a small bowl and wiping off the knife he’d been using, “I’ll see you later today at the luncheon right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m on server duty,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, until then,” Taemin winked before making a swift exit from the kitchen.  If he remembered correctly, Prince Jimin had Firebending training with Sifu Heechul in the courtyard; if he hurried, he could make it before class began.  He moved with purpose through the palace, greeting every other servant with a smile as he went.  Before long he stepped out of the incense-scented interior of the castle and into the open air of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was shining brightly, and any clouds that may have been present before were distant memories now.  Taemin soaked up the sunlight and hummed in satisfaction; as a Firebender, the sun fueled in his inner fire and strengthened his natural abilities in a way that nothing else could.</p><p> </p><p>The Sifu, instructor, Heechul was on the far end of the courtyard, dressed as flashy as ever.  He was wearing a bright red three-piece suit, likely imported from the finest tailors in the Earth Kingdom.  His shoes looked to be made of Catfish-Gator leather, and he was wearing completely opaque rose quartz sunglasses that matched his suit and accented his pale skin and long black hair perfectly.  He looked like something out of a scroll detailing the latest fashions across the Four Nations.  He was still the picture of youth, despite being close to fifty years old.  The only sign of his advancing age were the scarce lines in his face, usually concealed by the best makeup money could buy.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jimin was there too, shirtless and drenched with sweat; which of course meant that Taemin had already missed most of training.  Maybe Sifu Heechul wouldn’t notice if he just snuck back to the kitchen and hid behind the mountain sized pastry chef…</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, you might have the heart of an Armadillo-Lion, but you also have its capacity for stealth,” Heechul shook his head in disappointment, “come over here and give me one hundred fifty hot squats,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin groaned, kicked off his sandals and pulled off his shirt before joining the others.  He started his punishment exercises and tried to obscure the frustration on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“One hot squat, two hot squat, three hot squat…” Taemin began to count as Heechul looked on over the rim of his sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“While Taemin does that, Jimin can show us what he’s learned today,”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin eagerly nodded, and Taemin couldn’t help but grin through the burning in his legs at his best friend’s enthusiasm.  He and the Fire Prince had been by each other’s side since they were both twelve years old, and the bond they now shared was deeper than an ocean.  Jimin flipped his sweat soaked oil-black hair out of his eyes and breathed deeply before launching into a spinning kick.  The move itself was impressive, but what truly amazed Taemin was the blazing stream of fire that shot forward from the heel of his foot and dissipated into smoke mere inches from Heechul’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Jimin! That’s more fire than either of us have ever produced! Uh, I mean… Eleven hot squat, twelve hot squat…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right! With enough time, I’m sure I’ll be able to bend lava up from the volcanoes!” Jimin declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless you spontaneously become an Earthbender overnight,” Heechul commented under his breath, “lava is just molten rock,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin continued his hot squats until he finally finished them, and by then he was just as sweaty as Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m ready to move on to the Flamewhirl Kick,” he said, panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Not today.  You both need to get ready for the Royal Luncheon. The Fire Lord wants you both in formalwear,”</p><p> </p><p>“But Sifu!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said not today,” Heechul repeated, a more authoritative tone to his voice this time, “maybe if you’d been on time.  Go on Jimin, I need to speak with Taemin alone for a moment,”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin looked between Taemin and their instructor for a prolonged moment, but eventually he gave in and slung a towel over his shoulder before making his way off to clean up.  Taemin sat down under the shade of a nearby dragonfruit tree and was joined by Heechul shortly thereafter.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, you have a hell of a lot of talent, you understand that right? You’re just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfocused,” Taemin finished the sentence for him, “you say it all the time,”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you refuse to hear it,” Heechul removed his sunglasses, revealing his bright golden eyes; a signature trait of a Firebending Master, “you have to learn some responsibility,”</p><p> </p><p>“But Sifu, all I am is a servant to Prince Jimin, and when he becomes Fire Lord someday, the Fire Sages will appoint a new servant for him and I’ll just be shipped off back home to Kasaigahara,”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, listen.  You never know what destiny awaits you in this life, are you really content to drift through life with no sense of direction?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess not, but what choice do I have?”</p><p> </p><p>“You always have a choice,” Heechul sighed, “just know that life can throw you curveballs sometimes and you have to be prepared for that, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin simply nodded and stood up, stretching his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Your wisdom is appreciated Sifu,” Taemin started heading back to the palace, but Heechul cleared his throat, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you go,” Heechul, fished around in one of his pockets until he retrieved a long box, wrapped in red and gold packaging.  He tossed it to Taemin, who caught it with a bewildered look on his face, “happy birthday Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was shocked; almost no one, with the exception of Jimin, ever remembered his birthday.  He smiled widely and opened the gift, gasping in surprise when he saw it; a stunning black leather bracelet, with a golden charm in the shape of the Fire Nation insignia.</p><p> </p><p>“Sifu, it’s gorgeous.  Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.  Now go and enjoy the feast.  Jimin says you’re his guest of honor,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin grinned from ear to ear as he ran off to his personal quarters.  Compared to Jimin’s large and lavish room, Taemin’s was… modest.  It was little more than four red walls and a Shoji style paper door; it wasn’t great for privacy, but it was <em>technically </em>more space than he needed.  He grabbed his formal robes and made a mad dash for the communal servant’s showers.  After he cleaned up and got dressed, he headed for Jimin’s room and knocked on the oversized golden arched doors.  Jimin opened it and smiled warmly.  He looked so handsome in his royal burgundy and gold kimono, with his long hair pulled up and secured with his solid gold Crown Prince topknot piece.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s my special guest,” Jimin, “you ready? I made sure to request your favorite dish in honor of your big day,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet of you,” Taemin returned the smile, “let’s go,”</p><p> </p><p>The boys walked together until they arrived at the Central Dining Hall.  The room was always beautifully decorated, but Taemin hadn’t seen it so decked out since the Fire Lord’s royal wedding.  The long table was draped in a white tablecloth, and candelabras with five flames (representative of the five guardian spirits of the Fire Nation) were placed in appropriate three-foot intervals.  There were four special seats; one for Fire Lord Yoona, one for the First Husband, one for Jimin, and shockingly one for Taemin as well.  Filling out the other seats were noblemen from the Fire Nation, and dignitaries from the other Four Nations. </p><p> </p><p>The menu consisted of a litany of dishes from around the world; Tiger-Seal soup from the Water Tribes, black bean noodles from the heart of the Earth Kingdom, and of course, Taemin’s favorite, seafood salad with the Jellyfish-Tuna he’d helped slice.</p><p> </p><p>Fire Lord Yoona greeted Taemin with a half bow, and he returned a much deeper one before taking his seat next to Jimin.  As the servants started to bring the dishes to the guests, Taemin couldn’t help but notice a few other young men from other nations.  There was a handsome boy with a large nose and a shaved head, wearing an orange shawl that barely covered his exposed chest.  He must’ve been from one of the Air Temples.  Another boy looked almost as regal as Jimin; he wore fancy robes of deep green and gold, along with a sparkling silver crown.  Clearly, he was Earth Kingdom nobility.  But the one that caught Taemin’s eye the most, was the Water Tribe boy.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing an oversized blue parka, despite the signature dry heat of the Fire Nation.  The firelight from the candelabra in front of him accented his tan skin wonderfully, and his soft-looking brown hair framed his chubby cheeks quite nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?” Taemin whispered to Jimin as a plate full of different foods was sat in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bending prodigies from around the world,” Jimin quickly explained, “I don’t know why, but Sifu Heechul requested their attendance,”</p><p> </p><p>Before Taemin could say anything else, the doors on the far end of the room opened slowly.  He expected it to be a group of guests arriving late, but instead he was met with the sight of the Fire Sages.  Their signature red robes drug across the floor with every step they took as they neared the table.  The one in the front with the distinctive headdress cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fire Lord, we apologize for interrupting this function, but the news could not wait any longer,” the man said.  Fire Lord Yoona raised her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Sungmin.  What brings you here?” her voice was calming and somewhat motherly, but everything from her diction to her posture demanded respect.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, it is customary to reveal the identity of The Avatar on their sixteenth birthday,” Grand Sage Sungmin said, “that time has come,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s eyes widened in shock.  He’d only ever heard stories of The Avatar.  The last one, Avatar Eunhyuk, was supposedly responsible for an unparalleled time of peace.  School children would tell stories of how he controlled all four elements at once.  Some spoke of him as a legend, others as a scary story.  Not only was he shocked that someone in the room was the current incarnation of such a legendary figure, but the fact that they shared his age and birthday.  The odds were simply astronomical!</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Sages bowed one by one until Grand Sage Sungmin himself kneeled before the table.</p><p> </p><p>“We live to serve you, Avatar Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>Or, perhaps they weren’t so astronomical after all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-Avatar, Taemin?”</p><p> </p><p>The entire dining hall went silent at the revelation.  Everyone stared at Taemin with wide eyes, including Jimin who had dropped his cup of buckwheat tea, leaving it shattered on the floor beneath the table.  Fire Lord Yoona was the fastest to regain her composure.  She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention and stood from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do all of you care nothing for honor? Tradition? Bow before your Avatar at once!”</p><p> </p><p>All of the guests scrambled out of their chairs and pressed their noses to the floor in a complete bow.  Jimin was much slower; he stood up and took his time kneeling.  The entire time he couldn’t stop staring at Taemin, but the other boy couldn’t place the emotion in his best friend’s eyes.  It was somewhere between pain and complete and utter shock.  Finally, he bowed his head, leaving Taemin as the only person in the room standing. </p><p> </p><p>“There has to be some sort of mistake,” Taemin shook his head, still in disbelief, “there’s no way I could be The Avatar,”</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect young Avatar, the Fire Sages are never mistaken,” Heechul said as he entered the room from the same entrance the sages came in through.</p><p> </p><p>“Sifu Heechul, you knew?” Taemin felt his insides liquefy even further, if that was even possible.  It was like the earth was being ripped out from beneath him, and every time he felt as though he was finding purchase, the ground continued to shift.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve known since you were an infant Taemin.  I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, but I’ve done everything I could to…”</p><p> </p><p>“You lied to me!” Taemin could feel his inner fire begin to swell, “wait, is this the only reason I was chosen to be Jimin’s servant? So you all could keep a close watch on your all-important Avatar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin…”</p><p> </p><p>“I need some time alone,” Taemin stormed away from the table and pushed through the doors to the servant’s quarters.  Once he was in his room, he collapsed on his poor excuse for a bed (a thin sheet pulled over a bed of straw) and tried his best to avoid breaking into tears.  He’d been lied to his entire life; how was he meant to cope with being someone as important as The Avatar, when he’d always been led to believe he was a nobody from one of the outlying islands? Sifu Heechul had become like a father to him, and to know that he’d been keeping a secret that immense? How could he ever be trusted again?</p><p> </p><p>A warm tear rolled down Taemin’s cheek as his mind drifted back to Kasaigahara where he grew up.  He could practically smell his mother’s famous dumplings and hear the sounds of the animals from the sanctuary.  On some level, he missed the simple pleasures of his upbringing, but if he wasn’t The Avatar then he would’ve never met Jimin or Krystal, he would’ve likely never received any Firebending training at all, and he would’ve never known what the world outside of his tiny family home was like.  A shame that all of those wonderful experiences were based in deception.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin didn’t have long to wallow in his own anguish before there was a light knock at his paper door.  Usually someone was always looking for him to run a bath for Jimin, or remove the pits from his cherries, but now he supposed they “needed their Avatar”.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself up and wiped off his face with the back of his sleeve, only remembering that he was wearing his formal robes when the intricately sewed bead patterns scratched his smooth skin.</p><p> </p><p>When he slid the door open, he was somewhat surprised to see Jimin standing there, a concerned look etched across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Taem,” he softly began, “I wanted to check on you after… all that,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for storming off like that, it was really disrespectful to the Royal Family and our guests,” Taemin sheepishly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re The Avatar.  You’re way more important than any of us now,” Jimin tried to play the comment off as a joke, but there was a hint of something else in his voice; something almost like sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m no more important than anyone else Jimin, I guess I just have a massive destiny to live up to now,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Jimin paused for a long moment, “well, Sifu Heechul wants you to come out to the courtyard.  He said he has something to tell you and people for you to meet,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed deeply and nodded as Jimin left him alone in his room.  He took a few minutes to compose himself further before heading out to the courtyard.  The sun was setting now, streaking the sky with rays of red, pink and blue as light glistened against the ocean’s waves in the far distance.  Heechul was sitting beneath the same dragonfruit tree that Taemin himself sat under earlier, but this time he was joined by the prodigious benders from the luncheon.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Avatar. I’m glad you decided to join us,” he said, wiping his sunglasses with a small silky cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start calling me that,” Taemin shook his head, “I still have a name,”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to say that I’m sorry we never told you.  There are some traditions that are simply set in stone,” Heechul explained, “if it were up to me, you would’ve known the instant you were old enough to understand.  But Sungmin and the Fire Sages take their rules very seriously,”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, we can’t change the past now,” Taemin replied with a roll of his eyes.  Of course he was still angry, but holding it against Heechul and Sungmin would only further complicate things.  Heechul simply nodded before gesturing to the other boys.</p><p> </p><p>“These are some of the most talented young benders in the world, all around your age.  They will make up your own personal Avatar Council.  You all will train together, travel the world together, and in time, you’ll forge an unbreakable bond,”</p><p> </p><p>First, the Air Nomad stepped forward, bowing deeply to Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Avatar Taemin! I’m Oh Sehun from the Northern Air Temple! I haven’t exactly mastered Airbending yet, but I’d be glad to teach you everything I know!” he said with an energetic and excitable tone.  Taemin appreciated his energy; any other time it might be a bit much, but in his current mood he could use a bit of positivity.</p><p> </p><p>Next, the Earth Kingdom boy came forward.  He bowed, but it seemed half-hearted and almost spiteful.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Baekhyun, <em>Prince </em>Byun Baekhyun of Ba Sing Se to be specific,” he said, glaring at Taemin, “I’m the first Earthbender in the Royal Family in 10 generations, so I guess it’s only right that I teach the Avatar,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin cocked an eyebrow; he’d spent lots of time around royalty, but no one had ever been so rude to him.  Maybe things were just different in the Earth Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, the Water Tribe boy stepped forth.  Taemin couldn’t help but marvel at his gorgeously tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes; he looked like the polar opposite of a Fire Nation citizen, known for their porcelain pale skin and brown or golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my name is Kai,” he said softly, barely above a mumble, “I’m from the Northern Water Tribe,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin never thought he could be so infatuated with someone based on so little, but something about Kai was absolutely intoxicating to him.  Perhaps it was the way his eyes darted around, too shy to make eye contact.  Or maybe it was how the lower half of his face was adorably obscured by his abnormally large parka.  Whatever it was, Taemin knew that he had to get to know this boy better.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done with introductions, Taemin bowed to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all for agreeing to be my teachers.  I hope we can become good friends,”</p><p> </p><p>“For now, they’ll be living here in the palace while you work on mastering Firebending,” Heechul began, “but once that’s done, you’ll begin traveling the world to learn the elements in each of the other nations,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin took a deep breath before nodding.  As uncomfortable as he still was with all of this, he’d have to get over it sooner than later.  He might not have known much, but he knew that The Avatar had a duty to the world, not to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Heechul looked up at the sparkling stars overhead as he sat alone on a cliffside at the eastern edge of the palace grounds.  It was a place that he’d been coming to for years when he just needed to clear his mind.  He knew that Taemin would have some ill-feelings about being The Avatar; there wasn’t a single Avatar in recorded history that took the news well initially.  Kids that age always liked to think that they wanted to be special, but the reality of the situation was sobering to them.  Taemin meeting his council reminded Heechul of his youth, when he first met Avatar Eunhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THIRTY-TWO YEARS EARLIER</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Heechul knew exactly how to blend into a crowd, and that was what made him the best pickpocket in Fire Fountain City.  Everyone was so busy wrapped up in their own lives that they never even noticed that young homeless boy that passed just a little too close to them.  And by the time they realized their silver pieces were gone, it was far too late.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, Heechul picked the wrong target on this particular day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy didn’t look like anything special; he wasn’t conventionally attractive, at least not by Fire Nation standards.  His eyes were too big and he had the worst haircut humanly imaginable.  The dark green robes he wore were a clear sign that he was from the Earth Kingdom, but Heechul didn’t think he was anything more than a tourist.  That assumption was rapidly dispelled when Heechul tried to snatch the bracelet off the boy’s wrist, leaving him pinned against a nearby wall with the strongest and swiftest Earthbending move he’d ever seen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell man! Let me go!” Heechul cried as loudly as he could.  The boy approached him with fire in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My bracelet.  Give it back, now!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what you’re… ah!” Heechul shrieked as the earthen cuffs around his wrists tightened themselves, “Shit! Okay, fine take it! It’s in my, ow! It’s in my pocket!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy smirked and fished around in Heechul’s pocket until the found the leather bracelet he was looking for and clasped it back around his wrist.  Once he retrieved it, he flexed his muscles a little bit, reducing Heechul’s restraints to dust and finally freeing him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How the hell did you do that? You barely even moved.  I’ve seen Earthbenders around here before, and usually they have to stomp and shout or something stupid before they can pull off something like that,” Heechul said, rubbing his sore wrists.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll tell you a secret,” the boy said with a mischievous grin, “I’m no regular Earthbender.  I’m The Avatar,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Heechul must’ve looked like he’d just seen a ghost, because the boy burst into a fit of laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No way…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Believe it! I’m here looking for a Firebending teacher… wait a second, you can teach me!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? I couldn’t…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh please, you’re a Firebender, I can tell by your eyes.  If you teach me, I won’t report you to the authorities, deal?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Heechul sucked his teeth.  This kid was one hell of a manipulative Avatar.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, fine.  I’ll teach you what I know,” Heechul relented, flipping his unkempt hair out of his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Great! I should introduce myself then.  I’m Lee Eunhyuk.  Nice to meet you Sifu!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sifu?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Heechul was shaken from his memories by the sound of someone sitting on the grass next to him.  He looked over to see none other than Sungmin, finally wearing a casual brown robe and not his overly formal Grand Sage getup.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your private reflection,” Sungmin said, “I just wanted a moment to speak with you candidly,”</p><p> </p><p>“Go for it,” Heechul prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to know why you were so adamant about Taemin’s bending teachers moving in so early.  Having them here will only distract him from learning the elements in the proper cycle.  First fire, then air, followed by water and finally earth,”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted them here because if my time with Eunhyuk taught me anything, it was that having friends was the most important thing to an Avatar.  He’s going to need friends that will be by his side no matter what.  Sure, he has Jimin, but eventually he’ll become Fire Lord,”</p><p> </p><p>“Frankly, I disagree,” Sungmin said bluntly, “but I’ll let you have this one for now.  Just remember that he’ll need to master the elements as quickly as possible if we want to deal with the Earth Kingdom crisis before it becomes a fully-fledged world war,”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but until then we have Donghae keeping the peace,”</p><p> </p><p>“Donghae?” Sungmin scoffed, “and what good is he? He’s only an Airbender, why would the Earth Queen listen to him over her own advisors?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he was Eunhyuk’s husband, and these days having <em>any </em>connection to the previous Avatar is worth respecting, at least for now,”</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin exhaled sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t count on goodwill towards a dead man to stop the world from descending into chaos.  We have to train Taemin as soon as possible.  He needs to have Firebending mastered by summer’s end,” Sungmin sternly replied.  Heechul furrowed his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible,”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, nothing’s impossible for the <em>legendary </em>Kim Heechul,” Sungmin said with a smirk as he stood to leave.  Moments later, Heechul was alone on the cliffside once more.  He cursed under his breath and looked out at the sea.</p><p> </p><p>So much for clearing his mind. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BLACK CLIFFS, FIRE NATION</p><p> </p><p>At first, Taemin was confused about why he needed to travel so far from the Royal Palace just for a Firebending lesson, but feeling the sun on his bare torso at this altitude made it wonderfully clear.  The Black Cliffs were one of the highest points in the entire Fire Nation, and since the surrounding area was volcanic, it was the perfect place to teach young, inexperienced Firebenders like Taemin and Jimin.  The rest of Taemin’s Avatar Council were urged to accompany them; Heechul thought it best for them to observe Taemin’s training, so they could see his strengths and weaknesses for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m about to teach you is one of the oldest Firebending forms out there,” Heechul said, rolling up the sleeves of his black silk shirt before tying his hair into a bun atop his head, “it’s called The Dancing Dragon,”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s it called that?” Taemin wondered, bouncing on his toes to try and keep himself limber.</p><p> </p><p>“Because dragons were the original Firebenders, and this form was created by watching them move through the sky,”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Heechul began a sequence of incredibly powerful motions.  He moved almost like a Tiger-Monkey; he was quick, fierce and powerful.  The form consisted mostly of sweeping low kicks and fast punches, each ending in an impressive burst of flame that Taemin and Jimin could feel even with the 20 feet of distance between them and their master.  When he was finished, he ended the display by taking a bow.  Taemin had seen plenty of dragons in Kasaigahara as a kid, and Heechul captured their grace and ferocity flawlessly.  His eyes widened in surprise; he’d heard stories of Heechul’s bending prowess, but he’d never actually seen it in action before.</p><p> </p><p>“Sifu, that was incredible,” Jimin said, as if parroting Taemin’s thoughts, “but, how exactly are we meant to pull that off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk you through it, step by step,” Heechul motioned for the two young men to join him as he slowly started teaching them the form.  From a rock perched just above where they were training, the rest of the Avatar Council watched intently.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get why we’re here,” Baekhyun whined, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned on a smaller rock, “how is watching them Firebend going to help me teach him to Earthbend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin has natural talent, but he’s a bit too eager to pull off something grand and impressive so he slacks on the basics,” Kai suddenly spoke up, saying more in that moment than he had the entire time he’d been in the Fire Nation, “It’s like Mr. Heechul said, watching him gives us a good idea of what he’s good at, and what he isn’t,”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of a few other reasons why you’d want to watch him,”</p><p> </p><p>Kai blushed like a Tomato-Berry at the comment, but he quickly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be his instructor before long, watching him just makes sense!”</p><p> </p><p>“Suuure,” Baekhyun giggled, “the crush you two have on each other has been obvious from the second we introduced ourselves,”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease him Baekhyun!” Sehun interjected.  Before then he’d been occupied by juggling small pebbles with the help of some precise Airbending moves, “the monks in the Northern Air Temple always say that love between men is a beautiful thing,”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish they thought that way in the Earth Kingdom,” Baekhyun mumbled, “what you call ‘love between men’ has been outlawed there for like, 600 years or something,”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sehun sounded genuinely shocked at the revelation, “but Avatar Eunhyuk was born in the Earth Kingdom right? Didn’t he have a husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Sir Donghae was only legally recognized as his husband by the Air Nomads.  My mother never approved of it, but she would rather just humor them than upset someone she respected as much as Avatar Eunhyuk,”</p><p> </p><p>Kai grimaced at Baekhyun’s words.  The Northern Water Tribe claimed to be accepting of homosexuality, but when he first told his parents of his budding romance with Moonkyu (another boy in his Waterbending training group), they urged him to keep the matter private.  He’d taken those instructions to heart in the years that followed, and perhaps that was why he was so eager to conceal his, apparently very obvious, crush on Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>A few more hours passed with the Avatar Council watching the boys train.  Jimin was more precise with his movements, but his flames were small and meek.  Taemin on the other hand was a bit sloppy; his movements were accurate, but they were a bit too fluid, more similar to Waterbending than traditional Firebending.  With that being said, the flames that Taemin produced were absolutely monstrous; Heechul was forced to shield himself from the excess fire several times.  Perhaps it was the added boost from his inner Avatar Spirit, but even Taemin was surprised by his own raw power.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve both shown tremendous progress today,” Heechul said earnestly.  Jimin didn’t seem happy though.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.  My little baby fire was nothing compared to mister inferno over there,” he snapped.  Taemin was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin, you did a great job.  Your moves were precise and consistent and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t suck up to me Taemin,” Jimin cut the other boy off, “you’re the fucking Avatar, you don’t have to pretend to be beneath me anymore,”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretend? What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You say you had no idea, but that’s impossible.  The Avatar has an all-powerful, ancient spirit living within them.  There’s no way you never felt it’s influence,”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin I…”</p><p> </p><p>“The power of all four elements lying dormant in your body, and you thought you were nothing more than a meager servant?!” Jimin’s anger was becoming apparent on his face now.  His skin was flushed red and the air around him was starting to heat up, “be honest, you were just waiting for the moment the Fire Sages announced it to the world so you could upstage me.  So you could make me look worthless in front of everyone,”</p><p> </p><p>“Worthless? Jimin, you’re the prince of the Fire Nation, destined to become Fire Lord someday!” Taemin argued, desperate to talk some sense into his best friend.  He was still reeling from learning of his true identity, the last thing he needed was to lose his closest friend in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s a prince compared to The Avatar? A decent Firebender to someone who can bring the force of Four Nations down upon their enemies whenever they want? A teenage boy to someone destined to bridge the gap between mankind and the spirits?” Jimin closed his eyes, finally allowing his tears to fall, “nothing.  I’m nothing compared to you Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was at a complete and total loss for words.  When Jimin turned to storm away, he wanted desperately to run after him, but he felt like his feet were being held in place by lead weights.  Heechul offered him a knowing glance, but he didn’t try to stop Jimin either.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go for now, he needs time to process all of this.  It was no different for Avatar Eunhyuk you know,”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You knew him that well?” Taemin wondered as he and Heechul sat down on a rock together.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.  He was my best friend.  I taught him the basics of Firebending when we were about your age.  He always cherished his friendships more than anything in the world, but being friends with The Avatar can bring out feelings of inadequacy in just about anyone, but especially someone like Jimin,”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider this; for his entire life, Jimin has been treated, well, like a prince.  You on the other hand were his servant, and while he treated you as an equal personally, there was always the fact of the matter; the fact that he was destined to become Fire Lord, and you simply, weren’t.  Now, that entire dynamic has shifted.  It’s going to take time for both of you to cope, but I’ve seen the bond you two share; he’ll come around,”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul’s words managed to calm Taemin’s pounding heart, but he still felt bad.  Deep down he still wished that when he went to bed, he’d wake up to the sounds of a bell ringing, signaling him to pick up Jimin’s breakfast pastries from the kitchen and sort out his clothing for the day.  But he knew that was in the past now; he could only hope that there was still a place for Jimin in his future.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KASAIGAHARA, FIRE NATION</p><p>The salt of the open sea air stung Taemin’s nose as the large Fire Navy ship crossed the water.  Just heading west was giving him a queasy feeling in his stomach, and unfortunately it had nothing to do with sea sickness.  The sun was sitting high in the sky, but Heechul was comfortable on the ship’s deck under a large red umbrella, while the younger boys lounged around in various places.</p><p>“I really don’t see the purpose of this,” Taemin said, anxiously scratching at the back of his head. “how is going back to Kasaigahara going to help my Avatar training?”</p><p>Heechul sighed in frustration.</p><p>“I’ve told you fifty times, I’ve counted, that part of being The Avatar is spiritual awakening.  It’s customary for an Avatar to begin their spiritual journey in the place that they were born,”</p><p>“He’s right you know!” Sehun chimed in, only briefly looking up from the thick, leather-bound book he was reading, “the monks usually have us stay in the Air Temple we were born in until we have basic spiritual awareness,”</p><p>“But spiritual stuff is supposed to be peaceful right?” Taemin wondered aloud.</p><p>“Usually,” Heechul shrugged, “why? Isn’t Kasaigahara a peaceful place?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.  Nothing ever really happens there,”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p>“I just,” Taemin took a breath, still trying to find the right words to say, “It’s been years since I’ve been home.  What if everything’s changed?”</p><p>Kai moved over and sat directly beside Taemin, placing a supportive, but still shaky and nervous hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Back home, the elders always say that change is a natural part of life; that it helps to maintain balance,”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s… actually kinda hard to explain,” Kai said with an adorable little laugh that lit up his eyes in a way that Taemin had never really seen before, “maybe I’m just too young to really get it,”</p><p>Before Taemin could respond to that, Baekhyun’s uncharacteristically excited voice rang out, distracting him.</p><p>“Is that a dragon?!”</p><p>He was pointing up in the air but his jaw was practically on the ground.  Taemin looked up and sure enough, a long, serpentine dragon was dancing through the sky overhead.  The long whiskers flowing from the snout denoted the beast as feminine, and adding to her stunning beauty were sparkling white scales that reflected the sunlight in a variety of iridescent patterns.   Taemin recognized her instantly.</p><p>“That’s not just any dragon, that’s Ryujin.  She was always my favorite as a kid.  My brothers and I found her with a broken wing, but it’s nice to see her up and flying.  My parents do good work,”</p><p>“You have brothers?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly seeming more interested in the topic than the dragon, “are they single?”</p><p>Kai facepalmed and Taemin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I have two brothers, and they’re as straight as Ganjinese arrows,” Taemin clarified.  </p><p>“Bummer,” Baekhyun sighed.</p><p>“If we’re seeing dragons, that must mean we’ve arrived, right?” Sehun finally put his book away and hopped up from his seat.  He fluttered over to the railing lining the deck, barely touching the ground (as only an Airbender could), “is that the place up ahead?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Taemin said, “Kasaigahara Port,”</p><p>The large ship slowly pulled into port, and the few citizens there looked on in complete awe; it was clearly the biggest vessel they’d ever seen.  Taemin waved to them from the bow, and he even recognized a few of them from his childhood.  Just seeing the rickety old docks again was enough to send memories flooding back to him…</p><p>TEN YEARS AGO</p><p>“Come on Taemin, you’re gonna have to keep up if you wanna get there in time!” </p><p>Taemin struggled to keep up with his older brothers as they moved quickly down the dirt road toward the docks.  They were taller and faster than he could hope to be at the age of six, but what he lacked in speed, he made up for in passion.  It was the time of day when the fishermen would come in with their hauls, and in autumn they always started the season with a fresh Jellyfish-Tuna catch.  If Taemin wanted his favorite food for dinner, they’d have to get there before the good stuff was all gone.</p><p>“Jinki, Taesun, don’t run so fast!” he whined, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran.  Jinki kept moving ahead, but Taesun slowed down to match Taemin’s speed.</p><p>“Here, hop on my back,” he offered with an infectious smile, squatting down so Taemin would have an easier time.  Taemin giggled and climbed on before Taesun took off again, catching up with Jinki in no time despite the added weight.</p><p>The port was usually dead, but on days like this it was buzzing with activity.  People from all over the island came to haggle prices with merchants, and it really gave Taemin a sense of how connected the small community truly was.  The boys stopped in front of a hastily thrown together wooden kiosk covered in ceramic bowls full of fish on ice.</p><p>“Good morning Ms. Mochizuki,” Jinki beamed.  The elderly woman behind the counter returned the friendly smile.</p><p>“Good morning boys.  I take it you’re here for the Jellyfish-Tuna eh?” she chuckled, “well it’s really popular this time of year with the Firelight Festival just around the corner, but luckily for you all I saved a batch just for little Taemin.  I know it’s his favorite,”</p><p>Rather suddenly, Taemin was shaken from his memories by the feeling of Heechul’s hand on his back.</p><p>“You alright? You looked a little lost in thought,”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just a lot of memories here,” Taemin confessed, “I guess we should get going,”</p><p>Todoroki Village was a far cry from the Fire Nation Capital; most of the buildings were little more than shacks made of driftwood, and the roads were either dirt paths or made with heavily treaded gravel.  As Taemin walked through the village streets with the others, he couldn’t help but notice the way that people looked at him.  He looked a bit different than the last time he was there, but surely they should at least recognize him.  Eventually, one of his old friends caught his eye.  Taemin’s face lit up as he broke away from the group to greet the other boy.</p><p>“Sungwoon! Man it’s been years since I’ve seen you!” </p><p>The boy raised a confused eyebrow before a look of realization washed over him.</p><p>“Taemin? Wow, never thought I’d see you again.  Thought you left all of us country folks for the capital city,” Sungwoon replied, a dismissive tone to his voice.</p><p>“Come on man, it’s just a job,”</p><p>“Just a job? So, what’s up with the fancy clothes and the entourage?”</p><p>“That’s… a bit more complicated,” Taemin admitted.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s an interesting story, but I’ve got other stuff to do.  See you around Taemin,” Sungwoon said, heading off in the opposite direction.  Taemin just stood there awkwardly for a moment before rejoining the others.</p><p>“Wow,” Baekhyun shook his head, “didn’t think I’d ever see such a cold greeting in the Fire Nation,”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on with everyone.  It’s like no one’s happy to see me,”</p><p>“Don’t take it too personally,” Heechul reassured him, “you know how Fire Nation citizens are when it comes to hierarchy.  When you went from an islander to a capital citizen, I’m sure it felt like you left these people behind,”</p><p>Taemin tried to adhere to his Sifu’s wisdom, but he couldn’t help the pain he felt inside.  The group continued on until they were out of the village proper and nearing Taemin’s childhood home; The Lee Family Animal Sanctuary.  The house itself was tiny, but his parents were proud of it; after all, they’d built it with their own hands.  The impressive part was the massive fenced off backyard with appropriately sized habitats for the various animals that lived there.  Everything from fox-antelopes to fire ferrets to dragons could be found on the property, and being surrounded by such diverse creatures was probably what Taemin missed most about his home.</p><p>As he approached the doorstep and prepared to knock, he remembered the last time he was there.</p><p>FOUR YEARS AGO</p><p>Taemin was sitting on the small front porch of his house, looking out at the early morning sky.  On his lap was a small bag filled with what little clothing he had.  He didn’t know why, but for some reason one of the legendary Fire Sages had specifically requested that he, of all people, come and work in the Royal Place as the dedicated servant of the Fire Prince himself.  Any other boy his age would be beyond excited for such an opportunity, but Taemin couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of insecurity about the whole thing.</p><p>The boards on the porch creaked as Taesun came out of the house and joined Taemin.  He’d grown quite a bit taller in recent years, and the unmistakable signs of puberty were evident in his voice and the patch of hair on his chin.</p><p>“All ready to head off to the capital?” he asked, slinging an arm over Taemin’s shoulder.</p><p>“No,” Taemin was as candidly honest as ever, “I don’t know why they want me to go.  I’m just a regular kid,”</p><p>“There’s nothing regular about you kiddo,” Taesun said, “you’re the only Firebender on the island and your best friend is a dragon,”</p><p>Taemin couldn’t help but smile; Taesun always had that effect on him.</p><p>“Mom, dad, Jinki and I are all so happy for you, you know that right? And whenever your duty is done and you return home, we’ll all be here waiting to welcome you,”</p><p>Taemin smiled even wider than before and nodded, pulling his big brother into a hug.</p><p>Feeling assured by his memories of Taesun’s words, Taemin knocked on the door.  After a few moments, the door was opened by none other than Jinki.  His lips curved into a grin instantly at the sight of Taemin.</p><p>“Well look who came home,” Jinki lovingly ruffled Taemin’s hair, “damn, you’ve really grown up,”</p><p>“Jinki! I’m so glad to see you! This is Sifu Heechul, my Firebending teacher.  And these are my new friends, Kai, Baekhyun and Sehun.  Guys this is my older brother, Jinki,”</p><p>Everyone bowed to Jinki, who did the same in return.</p><p>“I’m glad that you’ve made so many new friends Taemin,”</p><p>“Well, they’re not just my friends, but I guess I should wait until we’re all together before I tell you guys the big news.  Where are mom, dad and Taesun?”</p><p>Jinki’s face went pale at the mention of Taesun’s name, but he remained tight-lipped for the moment.</p><p>“We’re getting ready for dinner now.  There’s more than enough for everyone.  Come on inside,”</p><p>Taemin and the others followed Jinki inside and he couldn’t contain his happiness at returning to such familiar surroundings.  It looked almost as if he’d never left.</p><p>“Mom, dad, we have guests!” Jinki called, prompting Taemin’s parents to come out of the kitchen and into the main room of the house.  His mother and father looked much the same as they did years ago, but with twinges of gray mixed into their black hair.  His mother was carrying a large bowl of steaming soup, and she nearly dropped it when she saw just who the guests were.</p><p>“Taemin… you’re really home,” she said slowly, “judging by the look on your face I’m assuming you didn’t get any of the letters we sent,”</p><p>“Letters?” Taemin was genuinely confused, “Sifu, what letters are they talking about?”</p><p>Heechul’s face was just as bewildered as Taemin’s.</p><p>“I have no idea.  Sungmin and the Fire Sages would’ve been the ones receiving any mail on your behalf,”</p><p>“All these years I just assumed you were too busy to write,”</p><p>“Can’t we enjoy dinner first before getting into all of this?” Jinki asked, “I really missed Taemin and I don’t want to bring down the mood…”</p><p>“No,” their father spoke up, his authoritative voice booming through the small room, “he deserves to know now,”</p><p>“I deserve to know what?” Taemin could feel his inner fire starting to swell with anxiety, “can someone please just tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“There’s no easy way to tell you this,” Jinki said with a deep breath, “I guess I should just come right out and say it.  A couple of years ago we took in a wild polar bear-dog from the Southern Water Tribe.  Taesun and I were trying to secure her, since she was freaking out at her new surroundings.  Unfortunately she overpowered us and… well, Taesun uh, he didn’t make it,”</p><p>Taemin instantly felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.  His entire body stiffened as a cold sweat washed over him.  His chest tightened and his throat constricted, while his hands trembled against his will.  For the first time in his life, his inner fire felt like it had completely gone out.  His knees buckled and he nearly fell to the ground; had it not been for Kai supporting him from behind, he would’ve.</p><p>The thought of returning to his family someday, his entire family, was the only thing that got Taemin through the really rough nights when he first arrived in Caldera City.  Taesun’s words had really stuck with him, and his kindness was what influenced Taemin’s own compassionate outlook on life.  To learn so suddenly that he was gone was a blow that Taemin wasn’t sure if he could ever recover from.</p><p>As the realization fully swept over him, he felt his inner fire return, but it was stronger than ever.  It kept building and building until his skin started to heat up, causing pain and discomfort.  He felt it rising from his stomach into his chest, and from there into his throat until it erupted from his mouth in a pained shriek accompanied by a draconic blast of fire that made everyone else in the room take cover behind what little furniture was available.  Tears rolled down his cheeks but turned to steam almost instantly.  It wasn’t long before the pain of it all was too much to handle, and Taemin felt himself slipping away…</p><p>Not into unconsciousness, but rather, into another realm of being altogether.</p><p>His eyes began to glow bright white and the wind outside the house picked up dramatically, rattling the very walls surrounding them.</p><p>“Is he… Airbending?” Sehun wondered, still ducking behind one of the chairs, “but I haven’t taught him anything yet,”</p><p>“I’ve seen this before,” Heechul said, his eyes widened in something that looked like terror, “it’s The Avatar State,”</p><p>“What the hell is The Avatar State?” Baekhyun yelled over the sounds of the howling wind outside.</p><p>“Trouble,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taemin’s doing this? That means, he’s The Avatar…” Jinki was completely dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have plenty of time to process that information later when we’re not dead,” Heechul cut in, “we need to snap him out of it, now! The Avatar State is capable of untold destruction when it’s not properly controlled,”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just get out of here until he calms down?” Baekhyun wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he might destroy the entire island in the process!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck,” Baekhyun pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated, “what the hell are we supposed to do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find a way to bring him back to reality,” Kai said, fighting the shaking foundation to stand up from his hiding place.  He made his way over to Taemin and placed his hands on the other boy’s shoulders, “Taemin, it’s me Kai!  Listen, I know you’re going through an intense amount of stress right now, but you can’t lose yourself to the pain!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gonna get himself killed, isn’t he?” Baekhyun mumbled, but Heechul ignored his comment, watching intently as Kai tried to talk Taemin down.</p><p> </p><p>“Losing family is one of the most painful things we can experience, trust me I know.  But you can’t focus only on the pain of what you’ve lost, you have to stay present and cherish what you still have! If you don’t regain control of yourself, you might end up destroying everything and everyone you’ve ever loved, so please Taemin, come back to us!”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the raging winds outside started to die down and the house stopped shaking.  Everyone finally peeked out from their hiding places as the glow gradually faded from Taemin’s eyes, leaving him looking completely drained of energy.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what just happened?” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You reflexively entered The Avatar State; it’s the most powerful ability that any Avatar has, but also the most dangerous.  Are you okay?” Heechul asked, helping Taemin stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.  I just don’t understand, why would Grand Sage Sungmin keep something like this from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but I plan on having a word with him as soon as we get back to Caldera City,” Heechul said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe my little brother is The Avatar,” Jinki said, still clearly in awe, “mom, dad, did you guys know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Their father simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve known since he was just a few days old.  The Fire Sages showed up here and told us that our little boy was The Avatar,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’ve known my whole life?” Taemin interjected, “is there anything else anyone’s hiding from me?!”</p><p> </p><p>To say that he was upset would be an understatement.  For the past few weeks his life had been nothing but revelation after revelation; he’d never felt less in control.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to understand, the Fire Sages forbade us from telling you,” his mother tried her best to explain, but Taemin wasn’t interested in hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it was a mistake to come back here,” he bitterly said, pushing past the others and out of the house.  It wasn’t long before he was far away from the property, sitting alone in an open field, staring up at the evening sky.  His emotions felt like a whirlwind inside him; learning about Taesun’s death was hard enough, but following that up with the news that his parents had been keeping the truth from him was nearly enough to send him into a downward spiral.  He’d never felt quite so low in his life, and he honestly didn’t know how it could possibly get worse.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be so hard on them.  Being the parents of The Avatar can’t be easy,” a sudden voice rang out.  It was all at once foreign yet familiar.  Disorienting yet comforting.  The voice of a complete stranger, yet one that Taemin had been hearing in his head his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin turned around to face the source of the voice, and standing before him was a man, perhaps in his mid-thirties.  He had big, friendly brown eyes and a welcoming grin.  His hair was dyed brown and neatly trimmed, and he wore green robes not too dissimilar from Baekhyun’s.  Taemin wasn’t sure who he was immediately, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew the man intimately somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda disappointing,” the man said, kneeling down beside Taemin, “Avatars are supposed to recognize each other, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… Avatar Eunhyuk?!”</p><p> </p><p>“In the flesh! Well, not really.  I’m a spirit after all,” he chuckled, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>A thousand questions flooded Taemin’s mind the instant Eunhyuk made his identity known.  He took a calming breath and just tried to focus on the most pressing question for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you here right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s simple,” Eunhyuk said calmly, “this place is spiritually resonant for you.  You used to come here as a kid when things were tough right? In places like this, the lines between the physical world and the spirit world are blurred and its easier for your past lives to contact you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well now that we covered the ‘how’, I guess I should ask <em>why </em>you’re here,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been watching you, and I’ve seen the hardships you’ve faced so far.  I can tell you firsthand, being The Avatar is one of the most difficult things in the world.  But the Light Spirit chooses wisely, and it wouldn’t have bonded itself to you if you couldn’t handle the job,”</p><p> </p><p>“Light Spirit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Raava, she’s the source of The Avatar’s power,” Eunhyuk explained, “long ago, she bonded with the first Avatar, and that bond hasn’t faded through a thousand lifetimes,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” was all Taemin could manage.  The true significance of his title was finally starting to dawn on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it can be overwhelming, but you were literally born for this Taemin.  Trust in yourself and don’t be afraid to rely on your new friends.  They might seem like strangers now, but in time they’ll become the closest allies you could wish for,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin bowed before Eunhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your wisdom, Avatar Eunhyuk.  Will I ever be able to see you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you develop your spiritual awareness enough, you’ll be able to converse with the past Avatars as much as you like,” Eunhyuk assured him, “now, you might want to get back to the others.  They’re worried sick over you,”</p><p> </p><p>With that, there was a rather abrasive gust of wind that caused Taemin to shield his eyes for a brief moment.  When it passed, Eunhyuk was gone, just as quickly as he’d appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin stood up and brushed his pants off, ready to walk back to the house, but before he could he heard the distinctive sound of flapping dragon wings overhead.  He looked up to see Ryujin approaching, and he couldn’t suppress the smile that overtook his face.  She landed just a few feet in front of him, impressing him with her massive size.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’ve grown a lot too haven’t you girl?” he said, pressing his forehead against the beautiful beast’s snout, “are you offering me a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryujin leaned down enough for Taemin to easily climb on her back.  Without a proper saddle, he was forced to hold onto her scales as she took flight.  Her gargantuan wings flapped only once, bending a nearby tree into leaning as she took to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Flying was an all-new sensation for Taemin.  His stomach lurched with every twist and turn Ryujin made.  For her, soaring was more like an intricate dance.  While he’d never experienced anything like it, Taemin quickly took a liking to the new mode of transportation.  As they neared the house, he could see Sehun drifting through the air on his glider that he’d brought with him from the Northern Air Temple.  It looked too flimsy to support a human’s weight; it was little more than a staff with retractable wings modeled after those of a lemur-bat.  Perhaps he was using Airbending to assist his movements.</p><p> </p><p>When Sehun saw Taemin approaching on the dragon, his eyes widened before his features melted into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“There he is!” he excitedly called, darting back down to the ground as Taemin and Ryujin made a landing.  Taemin dismounted and walked over to the others on shaking legs before bowing to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, dad, I’m sorry for what I said.  It wasn’t a mistake to come here, and I understand that your hands were tied.  Despite what it might seem like, I’m really happy to see you both again,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s parents both pulled him into a hug, and they were quickly joined by Jinki.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s forgiven son,” his father said warmly, “after losing Taesun, the thing I want most is for our family to be united as much as possible,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too late for us to all have dinner is it?” Taemin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” his mother kissed his forehead, “everyone come back inside.  Jinki, would you mind setting the table?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki smiled and nodded as everyone went back into the house.  <strong>On their way inside, Taemin pulled Kai aside.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Thanks for helping me out Kai," Taemin said with a sincere smile, "you were the last one I expected to step up,"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll admit, I'm shy," Kai said, once again struggling to maintain eye contact, "but you needed help, and I know what it's like to feel that kind of pain,"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>With that, Kai patted Taemin on the shoulder and headed inside, with Taemin following closely behind him.  Meeting with Avatar Eunhyuk certainly helped Taemin get a grip on things, but he had a sneaking suspicion that his feelings of peace wouldn’t last…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>FIRE SAGE CAPITAL TEMPLE, FIRE NATION</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin hated having visitors, and that went double for those who weren’t scheduled.  He was a very important man, and he couldn’t just stop everything for a random guest.  Unfortunately for him, this particular person was far too important to ignore.  He finished securing his headdress before walking out of his personal quarters and into the Grand Sanctum.  His guest was already there waiting for him; a man close to his age, wearing clothing emblematic of his Southern Water Tribe heritage.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies for the unscheduled visit old friend,” the man said with a half bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” Sungmin replied, “it’s always a pleasure to see you Leeteuk.  What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Leeteuk smirked, likely sensing the insincerity in Sungmin’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Word has reached the Southern Tribe that the new Avatar has been found,”</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin grit his teeth and clenched his fists; thankfully his hands were obscured beneath the long sleeves of his robe.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is indeed correct,”</p><p> </p><p>“How serendipitous, especially with the Earth Kingdom ready to descend into a civil war,” Leeteuk said, a sarcastic edge to his voice, “it would be a true and utter shame if tragedy were to befall this new Avatar.  We wouldn’t want a repeat of Avatar Eunhyuk’s downfall,”</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent for a while, but the tension between the two men was thick enough to cut with a sword.  Sungmin knew a threat when he heard one, but he couldn’t give Leeteuk any ground to work with.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that the Avatar will live long and do great things for the world,” Sungmin finally responded.  Leeteuk was clearly frustrated; he was seeking a name, but Sungmin knew better than to mention it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I shan’t keep you Grand Sage,” Leeteuk said with another bow, “but please give my regards to the new Avatar,”</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin nodded slowly as the other man left the room, careful not to take his eyes off him until the doors closed behind him.  The moment Leeteuk was gone, Sungmin swiftly made his way back to his quarters and began to draft a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Cho Kyuhyun of the Northern Water Tribe,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The leader of the Fifth Nation has approached me and threatened the life of the newly inaugurated Avatar.  I’ve been hesitant to call the Order of the White Lotus back together in the years since Eunhyuk’s death, but Avatar Taemin must be protected at all costs.  When this letter reaches you, send word to the others.  We will convene in Eunhyuk’s hometown in two weeks’ time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grand Sage Lee Sungmin </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Sungmin rolled up the letter and placed it in a small tube, he sighed heavily.  He’d long hoped that the conflict with the Fifth Nation was over, but it was clear that he was sorely mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>He tied the tube to his personal messenger hawk and sent the bird off through his open window, hoping that his message would reach the others before it was too late…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you have to leave Sifu?” Taemin asked, rubbing his eyes.  The sun had barely risen and yet he was sitting on the grass outside of his childhood home; apparently he had some sort of training to do.  What confused him was that Heechul seemed to be leaving Kasaigahara early.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately I do,” Heechul replied, slinging his designer bag over his shoulder, “there’s some urgent business I have to attend to in the Earth Kingdom.  While I’m gone I still want you to do your daily Firebending exercises, and Sehun said he’ll give you a few Airbending lessons too.  I’ll meet you back at the palace in a few weeks,”</p><p> </p><p>As if summoned by the sound of his name, Sehun floated down from the roof of the house, a smile plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you awake so early?” Taemin wondered.  Sehun simply pointed to his bald head.</p><p> </p><p>“Had to shave! Are you ready for your very first Airbending lesson?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nodded and stood up.  He wasn’t particularly great at Firebending just yet, but it would certainly be interesting to try a new element.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading off to the docks now,” Heechul said, “don’t make any tornadoes while I’m gone,”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Sifu! Have fun in the Earth Kingdom!” Taemin called after Heechul as he set off.  Before long, the older man had disappeared down the hill, leaving Taemin and Sehun alone in the field in front of the house, “so, where do I start? Manipulating the wind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast.” Sehun giggled, “sit with me,”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, prompting Taemin to follow suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“The most important aspect of bending any element is controlling the flow of your chi,” Sehun began.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi? Oh, like the energy that flows through your body? Sifu Heechul always says that a Firebender’s inner fire is actually their chi pooling in their stomach,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right! Before you actually start Airbending, you’ll need to master the more spiritual side of things, and that starts with meditating to improve your chi flow,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s get started then,”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch closely,” Sehun closed his eyes and rose his hands to his chest.  He started performing intricate hand gestures and chanting in what sounded like an ancient Air Nomad tongue, “rin, hyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen,”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and spun his arms around in a windmill-esque motion, causing a massive and sudden updraft that propelled him into the air.  Taemin’s jaw dropped as Sehun fluttered almost weightlessly to the ground, like a leaf in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, that was awesome!” Taemin said, the excitement evident in his voice, “so improved chi flow helped you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Sehun said with another signature smile, “I’ll teach you, take a deep breath and we’ll get started,”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>No matter how long he was there, Kai could never quite get used to the omnipresent heat of the Fire Nation.  The closest thing to cool temperatures he could find was the shade of a large tree on the far edge of the property.  He probably should’ve been asleep, but he couldn’t rest with everything that had recently happened.  Seeing Taemin go into the Avatar State was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.  He wasn’t sure exactly why he was capable of calming the other boy down, but it seemed like second nature to him; almost like an extension of his Waterbending abilities.  It was said that water had the power to heal, but perhaps that was as metaphorical as it was literal.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat beneath the shadow of the cherry tree, he couldn’t help but think back to the day when he was chosen to become the Avatar’s Waterbending teacher; though he didn’t realize the true nature of his task at the time…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ONE MONTH AGO</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The frigid air of the Northern Water Tribe whipped against Kai’s skin as he ran through the icy streets.  He was usually incredibly punctual, but his role in the Solstice Festival kept him up much later than usual, meaning he’d committed the cardinal sin of oversleeping.  He was moving so quickly that he almost ran straight into a cart moving supplies through the city.  Using a move he’d learned from his master, he moved his arms fluidly, freezing the slushy snow on the street into a sheet of ice and sliding beneath the cart with expert grace.  The moment he cleared the obstacle, he kept his momentum and pushed forward.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t much longer before he arrived the training arena; a large ring made from ice and snow packed together into bricks. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Master Cho, I’m so sorry I’m late.  I overslept and…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kai, relax.  You aren’t late,” Master Cho chuckled warmly, “You’re actually ten minutes early,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Master Cho Kyuhyun was by far the most talented Waterbender in the Northern Tribe; rumor had it that he once worked closely with the late Avatar Eunhyuk himself.  Kai always wondered why he deserved to be taught by such a legendary Waterbender; he was nothing more than the son of a simple fisherman.  His family had always been stricken by poverty, and the small shack he grew up in was absolutely nothing compared to the mansion of ice Kyuhyun called home.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, but usually I’m thirty minutes early,” Kai said, panting and somehow sweating even in the subzero temperatures, “so, what am I learning today?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with you.  It’s something of an opportunity,” Kyuhyun rose his hands, pulling the snow from the ground up and freezing it in place to make a makeshift bench.  He and Kai sat down and he continued, “an old friend of mine got in touch with me recently, asking about talented young Waterbenders.  He wants someone to travel to the Fire Nation and meet with the Fire Lord at a Royal Luncheon,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The Fire Lord?! Wow, that really is an amazing opportunity.  Are you sure I’m the best person for this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kai, you’re the best young Waterbender in the entire tribe, north and south.  You have to learn to give yourself more credit,” Kyuhyun patted Kai’s back, “when I first found you, you could barely hold eye contact for longer than a few seconds, but now you’ve become a truly amazing young man,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kai couldn’t help but smile at his mentor’s words.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you Master Cho, I’ll gladly go to the Fire Nation,”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kai was distracted from remembering the past by the sound of Baekhyun whistling as he approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Water Tribe!” Baekhyun called out, “what are you doing out here all by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just thinking,” Kai sheepishly replied.  He hated the sound of his own trembling voice sometimes, but he always sucked at talking to people he didn’t know well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you all over.  I wanted to talk about what happened with Taemin last night; the Avatar State debacle,”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve barely said two words since we’ve been together, yet you stepped in when all of us were frozen and talked Taemin down.  How’d you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know,” Kai shrugged, “I’ve been trying to figure it out myself.  Honestly, he reminds me a bit of one of my childhood friends,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh a ‘friend’ huh?” Baekhyun smirked, “what’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was onto something; he and Kai were definitely more than friends.  But that was years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“His name was Taeyong,” Kai said solemnly, “he disappeared when he was on a fishing run with his parents.  He was a really talented Waterbender… the elders think he was captured by the Fifth Nation,”</p><p> </p><p>“What in the Earthbending fuck is the Fifth Nation?”</p><p> </p><p>“A group of pirates, mostly Waterbenders from the Southern Tribe,” Kai explained, “they don’t believe in traditional governments, so they’ve made a living completely separate from the rest of the world,”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound so bad,”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be if they didn’t attack innocent people, steal important goods and kidnap anyone that could be useful to them,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… <em>that </em>sounds bad,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kai trailed off in thought for a moment before finishing his sentence, “I don’t know exactly what happened to him.  Probably better that I don’t,”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hesitated for a brief second before putting his hand on Kai’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry you lost someone you cared about, that can’t be easy,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never lost anyone?” Kai wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, but,” Baekhyun sighed. “my whole life I’ve been preparing to lose my mom.  The only reason I even exist is because she needs someone to take over the throne.  She never even wanted kids, that’s been made abundantly clear since I was little,”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be hard growing up like that,” Kai said, looking down at the grass, “I’m sorry Baekhyun,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t that bad,” Baekhyun shrugged.  Despite his nonchalance, Kai could still hear the hurt in his voice.  After sitting in silence for a bit, Baekhyun finally stood up, “let’s check on our Avatar before he hurts himself or blows something up,”</p><p> </p><p>Kai nodded and followed the Earthbender back to the house.  As they walked, his mind drifted to the similarities Taemin and Taeyong shared; they were both cheerful and humble, but it was obvious that they were constantly drowning in the expectations hoisted upon them.  When Kai saw Taemin go into the Avatar State he’d made up his mind; he may not have been able to save Taeyong from the Fifth Nation, but he’d do everything in his power to keep Taemin safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun sat high in the sky over Kasaigahara as Taemin and Sehun sat with their legs crossed in the middle of an open field.  Baekhyun and Kai were sitting with Ryujin a short distance away; the gorgeous dragon was curled into a coil, sleeping soundly as the teenagers rested on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Taemin, we’ve been trying these chi flow exercises for a week and a half now,” Sehun said, raising his hands to his chest, “now its time for you to actually try some Airbending.  Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin eagerly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you know what to do.  I’ll start,” Sehun breathed deeply, “Rin,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyo,” Taemin continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Toh,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sha,”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai,”</p><p> </p><p>“Jin,”</p><p> </p><p>“Retsu,”</p><p> </p><p>“Zai,”</p><p> </p><p>“Zen,” both boys spoke the last word and formed the final hand sign simultaneously.  With a few breezy arm movements, Taemin summoned a massive gust of wind; perhaps a bit stronger than he intended.  The gust was so strong that it knocked Sehun over, earning a laugh from the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>“That was incredible! Good work Taemin!”</p><p> </p><p>“That felt exhilarating!” Taemin jumped up from his seat and excitedly danced around, “Airbending is so different from Firebending! Fire is forceful and powerful and aggressive, but air is light and energetic and freeing, I love it!  What’s next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next? A break,” Sehun giggled, “we’ve been training hard lately, so we should get some rest before we head back to Caldera City,”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw a fish market down near the docks,” Baekhyun said as he and Kai approached, “maybe we could grab some lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fish? Oh no, I’m a vegetarian,” Sehun said, somewhat sullenly, “I’ve barely eaten anything since I’ve gotten here, you Fire Nation folks are a bit meat obsessed,”</p><p> </p><p>“There was some fruit too,” Baekhyun replied, “I’m sure you could find something.  Come on, I’ll walk around with you until we find you something vegetarian-friendly,”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiled and nodded as he and Baekhyun walked off.  Kai started to follow them, but Taemin held him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really hungry right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Kai said softly, “not to be rude, but I’m with Sehun; Fire Nation food isn’t really to my liking.  Not enough blubber,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin chuckled a bit at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to try some authentic Water Tribe cuisine,” Taemin said with a smile, “well, if you’re not hungry I can show you some of the other outlying islands,”</p><p> </p><p>“How could we… oh right, Ryujin,” Kai said, having nearly forgot about the dragon as though that were somehow possible, “I uh, I’d really like that,”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Kai tentatively climbed on Ryujin’s back; somewhat afraid of waking the slumbering beast.  Taemin used an Airbending move he’d seen Sehun do time and time again to leap into the air and land on the dragon’s neck.  She woke with a start; uncoiling herself and letting out a roar, accompanied by a blazing stream of fire.  To Kai’s sheer amazement, the fire she generated wasn’t orange, but instead it was every color of the rainbow simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Kai’s eyes were wide as he drank in the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s dragon fire,” Taemin explained, “only one in three-hundred dragons is capable of producing flames this pure.  It made Ryujin a prime target for poachers, which is how she ended up with a broken wing when we found her,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin stroked the back of Ryujin’s neck to calm her down before clicking his heels at her sides, prompting her to take flight.  With a powerful flap of her wings, she took to the sky, forcing a terrified shriek from Kai.  Kasaigahara looked so tiny from the air, but Taemin loved the sensation of soaring above it all.  From their current height, he could see all of the islands; the mainland island of Jomon, the smaller islands of Yayoi and Kofun, and the outlying islands of Kasaigahara, Makimuku, Ember Island, Yamato, Kamakura, and Showa.  The sparkling blue water was also truly a sight to behold; Taemin couldn’t believe that one day he’d be free to travel the entire world and drink in sights like this across the globe.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Kai replied, his eyes squeezed shut, “I’m terrified of heights,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why’d you agree to a dragon tour?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought we’d be a little closer to the ground,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not really how flight works,”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please get down from here? I think I’m gonna be sick,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nodded and guided Ryujin back to the ground, where Kai instantly jumped off her back and flopped to the ground.  It seemed like Taemin was starting to think everything Kai did was adorable, but how could he not? Seeing the other boy clinging to the grass as though he thought he’d never touch it again was perhaps the cutest thing Taemin had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sat next to Kai on the ground as Ryujin slinked off to find another place to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“So flying isn’t really your thing I see.  I’ve heard that the people in the Water Tribe are expert sailors though, is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Kai said, sounding much more comfortable than he’d been a few moments earlier, “we all learn to sail when we’re pretty young.  It’s how we hunt, and some of us even sail freely between the Northern and Southern tribes like it’s nothing,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s really impressive,” Taemin said, genuinely intrigued; as the Avatar, he knew he should probably learn as much about the other nations as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.  In ancient days, the Water Tribe boats were the models used by the other nations to build vessels of their own,” Kai explained further.  Taemin noticed the way his sparkling blue eyes lit up when he was talking about something he truly took interest in, “it’s really cool how the Four Nations culturally influence each other, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“It really is,” Taemin replied with a soft smile.  He could listen to Kai talk all day; his sweet voice was soothing.  Unfortunately their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Taemin’s stomach growling loudly, “uh oh, maybe I should get something to eat after all,”</p><p> </p><p>Kai laughed a little, and Taemin swore his heart was going to explode from the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if we can find Baekhyun and Sehun.  I’m sure I can find something I’ll like to eat,” Kai said, taking Taemin’s hand and helping him stand.  Taemin made a mental note of how big Kai’s hands were compared to his own; it was like they fit together perfectly.  Kai’s tan cheeks turned red as he slowly withdrew his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hands are um… really warm, and uh, soft,”</p><p> </p><p>“Firebenders usually have warm hands,” Taemin was fighting the urge to blush himself, “and well, Jimin has lots of hand creams imported from the Earth Kingdom and he likes to share them with me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well clearly they work,” Kai said, clearing his throat, “uh, anyway, let’s go,”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys headed off for the docks, standing at a respectable distance from one another, despite the fact that Taemin wanted nothing more than to hold Kai’s hand again.  He was terrified; this wasn’t his first crush, Jimin held that honor, but it certainly was the first time he felt any indication that his feelings might be reciprocated.  Still, he was far too nervous to act on thoughts, and he probably should’ve been staying focused on his Avatar duties.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, there was no official rule saying that the Avatar couldn’t flirt…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>YU DAO, EARTH KINGDOM</p><p> </p><p>The small town of Yu Dao was about as different from the Fire Nation Capital as a place could possibly get.  The dusty dirt roads had left a rather unpleasant mark on Heechul’s red silk pants, but it was to be expected.  The only reason the tiny town was even on the map was because it was the place where Avatar Eunhyuk was born.  But even the tourism that it drew in didn’t bring enough money with it to fix the place up. </p><p> </p><p>Heechul was sitting alone in the dark and dingy back corner of Golden Badger-Mole; a cramped tea shop that was actually quite popular with the townsfolk.  The woman who ran the place instantly recognized Heechul and cleared the place out though; she knew if he’d come all the way to the Earth Kingdom, he had to be there on business.  It was extremely quiet with no patrons around, but Heechul was keeping himself occupied by playing a solo game of Pai Sho; Eunhyuk’s favorite board game from his childhood.  He was so engrossed in the game that he almost didn’t notice another man come into the shop and stand on the other end of the small table.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” the man began, his smooth and familiar voice filling the air and mixing with the steam from the pots of tea, “not many people still indulge in the ancient game of Pai Sho,”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“But those who do can always find a friend,”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul looked up from the game board to see none other than Cho Kyuhyun himself, dressed in a beautifully designed blue cloak.  The two men hugged each other tightly; they hadn’t seen one another since Eunhyuk’s funeral sixteen years earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good to see you Heechul,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to see you too Kyuhyun, I’m sorry we’ve lost touch recently, it’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to explain yourself,” Kyuhyun waved his hand dismissively, “watching over the new Avatar must be one hell of a job,”</p><p> </p><p>“Could be worse,” Heechul shrugged, “Taemin’s a good kid,”</p><p> </p><p>“So he doesn’t have Eunhyuk’s mischievous streak?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite, though he does have the same kind heart,”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as his heart is kind, he’ll be successful in any endeavor,” a new voice interjected as someone else entered the tea shop.  Heechul and Kyuhyun turned to the entrance to see Donghae, still wearing his orange Air Nomad robes despite the fact that he’d let his hair grow out during his time in the Earth Kingdom.  He still kept his black hair swept back, revealing the blue tattoo on his forehead.  Heechul remembered the way the tattoo flowed over his head, down his neck and onto his arms and legs, ending in an arrow points on his forehead, the backs of his hands and the tops of his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Abbot Lee,” Kyuhyun bowed respectfully, “I’m glad you could join us,”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbot Lee? Please, we’re all friends here, Donghae is just fine.  Or has it been so long that you’ve all forgotten the bond we share?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some things aren’t easily forgotten,” Heechul responded with a grin, slinging his arms over the other men’s shoulders, “we traveled the whole world together.  I mean, how many crazy situations have we been in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there was the time we saved that caravan of travelers from the angry Sabretooth Moose-Lion,” Kyuhyun reminisced, “oh, and when we confronted Yamanba, that crazy mountain spirit!”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely remember that!” Donghae’s excitement cracked right through his apathetic scholarly façade, “Eunhyuk went into the Avatar State and leveled the entire mountain just to land a hit.  We barely survived!”</p><p> </p><p>“There were lots of times we barely survived,” Heechul chuckled before his tone darkened a bit, “I just… well, I never expected Eunhyuk to be the first of us to go,”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere of the room went sullen almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“If it weren’t for the Fifth Nation, he’d still be here.  And yet they still exist, practically mocking me with the way their ships patrol the Northern Seas,” Kyuhyun grit his teeth as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“It frustrates me to no end,” Donghae commented, “I tried to meditate into the Spirit World shortly after Eunhyuk died just to see his face one last time.  But after he left my spirit was tainted by the desire for revenge.  And as if the fact that they took my Eunhyuk from me wasn’t enough, now they threaten his successor? They truly have no shame,”</p><p> </p><p>“If only we could successfully attack the Fifth Nation without ending up dead and starting a world war in the process,” Heechul shook his head, “Leeteuk would’ve paid in blood by now,”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can offer a solution to our problem, but it will take some time,” suddenly Sungmin’s voice joined the conversation as the Grand Sage walked into the shop.  He was dressed remarkably casually, but Heechul supposed his usual attire would be a bit distracting.</p><p> </p><p>“Sungmin,” Kyuhyun half bowed, “it’s… good to see you,”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well,” Sungmin replied, a twinge of longing in his voice.  Heechul was well aware of the romance they once shared, but he thought those flames were long extinguished; perhaps he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your idea Sungmin?” Donghae asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rather obvious.  If we want to take down the Fifth Nation, we need to use Taemin to do it,”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not ready for that kind of fight.  Not even close,” Heechul instantly retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, which is why we’ll have to fast track his training.  We’ll have him master the four elements and then quell the conflict in the Earth Kingdom to truly establish him as a formidable Avatar.  Once that’s accomplished, the four of us along with his personal Avatar Council will accompany him to Leeteuk’s primary fleet, and we’ll crush those pirates once and for all,”</p><p> </p><p>“That almost sounds too easy,” Kyuhyun said, “there are a lot of intermediary steps that’ll have to be accomplished before we can pull that off,”</p><p> </p><p>“Two years,” Donghae suddenly cut in, “we should be able to execute this plan within the next two years,”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you figure?” Heechul wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin will learn the basics of the other elements now, and then his council can complete their own mastery before teaching him the rest.  That process will take nearly two years if my math is right,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds about right,” Kyuhyun concurred, “so we’ll let Taemin learn the basics and then take our students back so they can become masters, and then they can finish teaching him,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let Zhou Mi in on the plan when I return to Ba Sing Se so he can prepare to continue Baekhyun’s Earthbending training,” Donghae said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we have a plan,” Sungmin said with a nod, “splendid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to go our separate ways already? It’s been far too long since we’ve all been together,” Kyuhyun somberly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Heechul sighed, “as much as I love you guys, we all have responsibilities elsewhere now,”</p><p> </p><p>Kyuhyun pulled Donghae and Heechul into a tight hug, while Sungmin waited somewhat awkwardly on the other end of the room.  One by one they said their goodbyes and vacated the shop, leaving only Heechul and Sungmin behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be needing transport back to the Fire Nation? My personal vessel is docked nearby,” Sungmin offered as he and Heechul left the small building.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a question for you, but I didn’t want to mention it in front of the others,” Heechul cut straight to the point, “why didn’t you let Taemin receive any mail from Kasaigahara? His brother’s dead and the poor kid had no idea,”</p><p> </p><p>Sungmin let out a long, contemplative sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something I enjoyed doing, but I remembered how much Eunhyuk missed this place,” he said, gesturing to the town around them as they walked, “I recall it being quite difficult for him to focus on training because of his homesickness.  I figured it would be better if Taemin could just forget about his home and family as much as possible.  His duty as the Avatar is to the world, not to his family or himself,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an asshole Sungmin,” Heechul shook his head, “no wonder Kyuhyun left you and you drifted apart from us,”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Heechul stormed off, leaving the Grand Sage behind to stew in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way to the dock, he could only hope that the plan would be a success and that Taemin and his friends wouldn’t suffer the way he and his own comrades once did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE</p><p> </p><p>Taemin had never left the Fire Nation in his life, so the cold air of the northern sea gave him quite the shock as the large ship moved towards the small island on the horizon.  Usually Sehun passed the time by reading or meditating, but he’d been excitedly bouncing around the deck for the past few hours once he knew that they were nearing the Northern Air Temple.  From their current distance, Taemin could scarcely make out silhouettes flying above the island, but he couldn’t quite tell what they were.</p><p> </p><p>“This is it everyone!” Sehun said in a sing-song tone, “we’re almost there! I can’t wait for you all to meet Han-Han!”</p><p> </p><p>“Han-Han?” Baekhyun asked as he walked over to the deck’s railing where Taemin and Sehun were standing.  There was a slight trepidation to his voice, “is that your… boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Sehun practically howled with laughter, “no silly! Han-Han is my Sky Bison!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sky Bison? What’s a Sky Bison?” Taemin wondered aloud.  Sometimes he worried if he lacked knowledge due to his rather sheltered upbringing (he wasn’t afforded the same illustrious education that Jimin was), or if he was just dumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Every Air Nomad has a Sky Bison.  They choose us when we’re little kids and we’re bonded with them for life!” Sehun explained, “my Airbending master, Abbot Lee, even says that they were the original Airbenders and that we learned from them,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so like how Firebenders learned from dragons,” Taemin nodded in understanding, “I’m curious, who did Earthbenders and Waterbenders learn from?”</p><p> </p><p>“We learned from these terrifying creatures called Badger-Moles,” Baekhyun shuddered as he uttered the words, “they’re gigantic and smelly and just… weird,”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t have an animal to teach us,” Kai said, speaking up for the first time in a while.  If his mere presence wasn’t so distracting, Taemin would’ve probably forgotten that the quiet boy was leaning on the rail opposite him, “Waterbenders learned from the moon; we watched it pushing and pulling the tides until we learned how to do it ourselves,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool!” Taemin exclaimed as the ship entered a particularly thick patch of fog, “whoa, I can’t see anything,”</p><p> </p><p>“It means we’re getting close!” Sehun said, circling his arms and Airbending the fog away with a precise whirlwind.  Once it was gone, it seemed that they were much closer to the island than they were before, “Abbot Lee says that there’s a spirit who lives on the island that produces the fog to protect us from those who would mean us harm, so only Airbenders can clear it,”</p><p> </p><p>The island was truly huge and mountainous.  It was technically part of the Earth Kingdom, but it was so far north that it was too cold and icy for Earth Kingdom citizens to inhabit comfortably.  Among the mountains was a beautiful stone temple with multiple towering spires.  Gargantuan Sky Bison floated through the air despite their massive size; their white fur billowing in the wind as their six legs kicked simultaneously, almost as though they were swimming through the sky.  It was one of the most beautiful sights Taemin had ever witnessed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright kids,” Heechul’s voice broke the stunned silence, “we’re about to drop anchor, and then we’ll have to hike up to the Air Temple grounds… didn’t necessarily dress for that, but whatever you make do with what you’ve got,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin giggled as he took in Heechul’s outfit; a loose-fitting black silk shirt, sequined red pants and high-heeled red boots.  It certainly wasn’t fit for the trek that lied ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we won’t have to walk!” Sehun chimed in, “I have this!”</p><p> </p><p>He fished around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a small metal tube.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Taemin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bison whistle! Once we’re on land I can call Han-Han.  He can’t usually carry this many people, but it’s not too far,”</p><p> </p><p>The ship slowed to a stop after dropping anchor.  And the group made their way to shore on small rowboats while Sehun used his glider to swiftly fly overhead.  Once everyone was on solid ground, Sehun blew the bison whistle.  It barely produced a sound, but moments latter a booming bellow filled the air.  Taemin looked up and his jaw dropped as a Sky Bison descended from the air and landed with a quake behind Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Han-Han! I missed you so much buddy!” Sehun hugged the side of the bison’s head and the creature exhaled sharply, clearly excited to see him too, “I need you to do me a favor okay? Do you mind giving my friends a ride to the temple?”</p><p> </p><p>Han-Han turned to his side, almost as if he was inviting the group to climb onto his saddle.  Sehun hopped up on top of his head and took the reigns as everyone else struggled to climb on.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone ready?” Sehun turned around to see everyone in scattered and uncomfortable looking positions on Han-Han’s saddle.  It looked as though they’d fallen into place.  He got a thumbs up from Taemin and Heechul, a cautious nod from Kai, and an unimpressed stare from Baekhyun, “alright, let’s go! Han-Han, yip yip!”</p><p> </p><p>The Sky Bison released a deep sound that vibrated the saddle as he took flight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man this is worse than the dragon,” Kai grimaced, clinging to the edge of the saddle as Han-Han swayed back and forth in the wind.  Taemin took his hand to try and calm him down, and Kai gave him a small grateful smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take them long to ascend the mountain and arrive at the Air Temple itself.  It was somehow even more beautiful up close; there were tons of open-air courtyards and passageways, each with decorated with lush vegetation and flowers.  It looked as if all of the food the nomads needed was grown within the temple; Taemin was sure it probably took them generations to perfect an agricultural system that could thrive at such high altitudes.  The entire temple had an intense spiritual aura flowing through it; it was no wonder that the Air Nomads were so connected to the Spirit World.</p><p> </p><p>“This is really where you grew up? It’s stunning,” Taemin said as the group climbed off Han-Han’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Home sweet home!” Sehun smiled widely.  A few moments later, a group of other young Air Nomads floated down from one of the towers and rushed over to pull Sehun into a group hug.  One of the boys was tall and muscular; he was definitely the largest Airbender Taemin had ever seen.  The other boy was slightly shorter and slim enough to look like he could walk on air without even bending it.  The girl with them was tiny in comparison, but attitude and conviction radiated from her in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, you’re home!” the tallest one said with a huge smile plastered across his youthful face.  He had a something of a lisp when he spoke, but Taemin found it endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you Youngho! Tao, Seulgi, I missed you guys so much!” Sehun stopped and looked around, his excited expression changing into one of confusion, “wait, where’s Ten?”</p><p> </p><p>Tao, the slim boy, pouted and broke the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“He left a few weeks ago, not long after you departed for the Fire Nation,”</p><p> </p><p>“Left? Is he visiting another temple or maybe on a nomadic journey through the Four Nations?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Seulgi cut in, shaking her head, “he abandoned his principles as an Air Nomad.  He left on Zen-Ni and completely cleared out his room. He’s gone Sehun,”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s expression darkened in a way that Taemin had never seen before.  He wasn’t sure exactly who this ‘Ten’ was, but clearly he was important to Sehun in some way.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Ten?” Baekhyun blurted out, speaking Taemin’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my best friend,” Sehun said sullenly, “I can’t believe he really left us,”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what I told you Sehun,” an unfamiliar voice suddenly chimed in, accompanied by a light breeze that slightly ruffled Taemin’s hair, “you can never control the actions of others.  Only how you react to them,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin and the others turned to see an older man, seemingly around Heechul’s age, join the group.  Despite being dressed in full Air-Nomad garb, he had a head full of black hair, though his pale blue arrow tattoos were still visible since his forehead was exposed.  Sehun bowed deeply to the man, before hugging him as tight as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Abbot Lee, you’re back from the Earth Kingdom?” he cheerfully asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For a short while, yes,” Abbot Lee replied with a warm smile, “I knew you’d be returning home to teach the young Avatar a bit more about Airbending.  It’s been so long since I’ve seen you that I wanted to greet you here myself,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here! You get to meet all my new friends! This is Avatar Taemin, Kai and, that’s Baekhyun,” Sehun said, a light blush overtaking his cheeks at the mention of Baekhyun’s name.  Taemin was usually oblivious to signs of romantic interest, but he’d have to be blind to miss that one.  The group bowed to Abbot Lee and the master Airbender returned the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you all.  Heechul, you’re being a good influence on them aren’t you?” Abbot Lee joked, earning an eyeroll from Heechul.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up Donghae,” Heechul replied, trying to sound harsh but unable to obscure the chuckle rising in his throat, “I’m not the same hothead that I used to be,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you guys know each other?” Baekhyun asked, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“All old people know each other,” Heechul said, “now, all of you go and get settled, we’ll be here for a few days,”</p><p> </p><p>As the boys headed off to settle in, Heechul and Donghae took a long walk around the temple.  Heechul noticed that it looked almost exactly the same as he remembered from Eunhyuk’s training days, but he wasn’t necessarily looking for a tour of the grounds.  He needed a minute to speak with Donghae away from the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“So, about this rogue Airbender…” Heechul began.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Ten,” Donghae nodded knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to even mention it, but do you think he may have joined the Fifth Nation? They have a killer recruitment angle, especially when targeted at someone young and naïve,”</p><p> </p><p>“It may be a possibility, but there’s only one way to find out for sure,” Donghae said, “the spirit that dwells in the undersea cave, the same one that shrouds the island in fog, legends say that she is all-knowing,”</p><p> </p><p>“So why can’t you just ask her where Ten went? It might seem like an invasion of his personal freedom, but we can’t risk a talented young Airbender joining up with the Fifth Nation,”</p><p> </p><p>“The spirit, Sherab, is fickle.  If she feels that the knowledge you request will be used for selfish gains, she will deny and destroy you,” Donghae further explained.  Heechul’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha, we’re not gonna mess with any of that then,”</p><p> </p><p>“Wise,”</p><p> </p><p>“I just hope your missing pupil doesn’t come back to bite us in our asses,”</p><p> </p><p>Donghae placed a reassuring hand on Heechul’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten may have been disillusioned with life as an Air Nomad, but he’s no radical,”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>FIFTH NATION PRIMARY FLEET, SOUTHERN SEA</p><p> </p><p>The looming shadow of a Sky Bison passed over the assembled fleet of ships as Ten soared through the sky on Zen-Ni.  It took him almost three days of continuous flying to make it back to the fleet, but the information he’d gathered would make Captain Leeteuk very happy.</p><p> </p><p>He brought Zen-Ni down on the deck of the fleet’s largest ship; The Atlasbreaker, where he was immediately surrounded by pirates.</p><p> </p><p>“The new kid’s back! Let the captain know!” a short, burly man called out.  Ten rolled his eyes; they may have only known him as the ‘new kid’ but all that was about to change.  He walked below deck into the Captain’s office; a huge pentagonal room with various animal pelts lining the walls.  There were multiple weapons lined up in the corner; spears, clubs, axes and even a boomerang.  It was probably the most Water Tribe looking location that wasn’t actually in one of the tribes.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the large wooden desk in the back of the room sat Captain Leeteuk himself.  He was a young-looking man, despite being close to fifty at this point.  He had a nasty scar across his right eye; the crew members said that he got it fighting the last Avatar, and honestly, Ten believed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I’ve returned from my reconnaissance mission,” Ten spoke up.  The older man only glanced up at him from the stack of papers he’d been looking down at.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I found the Avatar,” Ten continued, finally getting the captain’s full attention. “I scouted the Fire Nation islands as you suggested, and I saw a fancy Fire Navy ship heading north.  I can’t imagine what business a single ship would have in the north, unless of course…”</p><p> </p><p>“They were taking the new Avatar to learn Airbending at the Northern Air Temple,” Leeteuk finished Ten’s sentence with a creepy smile, “fantastic work young nomad.  I think it’s time to send a message,”</p><p> </p><p>Ten smiled in satisfaction; finally, he was receiving the recognition he craved.  Abbot Lee may have picked Sehun over him to train the new Avatar, but soon he would come to regret that decision…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright Taemin, it’s time to see just how far you’ve come with your Airbending skills!” Sehun excitedly said, bouncing on his toes as he and Taemin stood on a platform overlooking a deadly drop.  Taemin’s heart was pounding in his chest; he knew exactly what Sehun was expecting from him, and he frankly had no idea if he’d be able to pull it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this Sehun? I mean, it seems really dangerous,” Taemin said, his voice trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m sure! If you fall, I’ll catch you, don’t worry!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin took a deep breath and nodded.  He stepped up to the ledge and gripped the staff in his hand tightly.  Closing his eyes, Taemin felt the air flowing around him; the Air Temple’s breezy design allowed for air currents to blow through the entire structure with ease.  Once he felt like he was ready, he leapt from the ledge, hurtling downwards with extreme speed.  It felt almost like his insides were lurching as the ground grew closer and closer. </p><p> </p><p>He flicked his wrist and the staff opened up into a glider; one that Sehun had specially crafted for Taemin.  The wings on the glider were crimson red with gold accents, matching the colors of the fire nation.  Taemin breathed deeply and tried to steel his nerves as he flexed his muscles ever so slightly, causing a small but significant updraft that lifted him back into the air, breaking his fall.  Taemin expected riding on a glider to feel like soaring, but it felt more like swimming instead; he constantly had to flex his muscles to control the air currents around him to keep himself afloat.  Essentially, he was working <em>against </em>gravity, not ignoring it altogether.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Taemin managed to glide back up to the ledge and come in for a landing… though it wasn’t as smooth as he’d intended.  He tried to come down but ended up sliding and falling; rolling on the ground and nearly damaging the glider.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, are you alright?” Sehun asked, clearly trying to suppress a giggle.  Taemin winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t bad for your first time! You’re a natural!”’</p><p> </p><p>Taemin smiled as Sehun helped him stand up.  The moment was interrupted by Baekhyun running up to them; out of breath with a look of horror on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Baekhyun?” Taemin asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of the Airbenders are saying that there’s a fleet of ships approaching.  They look like pirate ships and Kai thinks they’re part of the Fifth Nation,” Baekhyun quickly explained.</p><p> </p><p>“But wait, how can they navigate through the fog?” Taemin wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“They must have an Airbender with them,” Sehun replied, horrified, “we need to get back to the primary temple grounds right now,”</p><p> </p><p>The three boys ran at a breakneck pace until they arrived in the main courtyard.  There they found almost every other Airbender assembled along with Heechul and Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are those Fifth Nation ships coming here?” Heechul asked.  It was the first time Taemin had ever seen him wear anything practical; his hair was pulled up into a neat bun, his sunglasses were gone and he was wearing a simple sleeveless black shirt and breathable black pants.  In short, he looked ready for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“The only explanation is that they know Taemin is here and they’re targeting him, which means we have to defend the Avatar and the Air Temple with everything we have,” Abbot Lee said.  He was oddly calm given the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, I want you to stay hidden while the rest of us take on the Fifth Nation pirates,” Heechul instructed, “you’re not advanced enough for a fight like this yet,”</p><p> </p><p>“But Sifu I-“ Taemin’s sentence was cut off by a massive fireball whipping through the fog and crashing into the one of the spires, causing and explosion of stone and dust; the ships had opened fire with their trebuchets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hide now!” Heechul ordered just as the next fireball appeared.  Abbot Lee knocked the projectile aside with a well-placed gust of wind, sending it crashing to the ground in an extinguished heap.  Taemin finally moved aside as the assembled group rushed into battle.</p><p> </p><p>The fog parted, allowing Taemin to see the full force of the invading ships.  There looked to be around thirty of them, and they weren’t uniform like the Fire Navy.  Instead each ship looked to be cobbled together, like they were personally owned.  The only thing that made them recognizable as a fleet was the blue flag that they all flew.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin watched in awe as Abbot Lee led a battalion consisting of Sehun and other young Airbenders; they swooped in on their gliders and sliced through the fleet’s wooden catapults with precise Airbending moves.  With the catapults dismantled, the damage to the temple could be lessened, but the results could still be catastrophic if the ships made landfall…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, make sure those ships can’t get too close!” Heechul commanded as he waited on the rocky shore with Baekhyun and the Waterbender.  He was a bit frustrated that they couldn’t get into the fight the same way the Airbenders could, but he knew that defending the shoreline was extremely important.</p><p> </p><p>Kai quickly sprang into action; he moved his arms in a series of fluid motions that caused a large wave to ripple outward from the shore, pushing some of the ships further out to sea.  Unfortunately, most of the Fifth Nation members were Waterbenders as well, meaning that quite a few of the ships could power through his attempts to keep them at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“If we can’t stop them, maybe we can sink them,” Baekhyun said, stomping his feet and rooting himself to the ground.  With a deep breath and a few forceful and precise movements, he pulled up serval chunks of rock and launched them out at the ships.  His tactic worked for some of the vessels; their wooden hulls were smashed to bits by the heavy pieces of earth.  However, some of the ships had metallic hulls and thus they were able to keep pressing forward, “well fuck, looks like we need a new plan,”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s really only one option.  If we can’t stop them from making landfall, we have to stop them once they do,” Heechul said, closing his eyes and feeling his inner fire begin to swell.  With practiced motion, he set the ground in front of him ablaze.  The thin line of fire spread along the shore, creating a small natural barrier.  With one sharp inhale, the flames exploded; creating a massive blazing wall.  Heechul knew that Waterbenders would be able to get past the wall, but it would at least prevent them from having to take on too many opponents at once.</p><p> </p><p>Surely enough, jets of water created gaps in the fire wall and the Waterbending pirates started to rush through.  Their weapons were mostly made of bone, but they could be incredibly deadly; Heechul had seen that much firsthand.  Baekhyun wasted no time; he covered his hands and forearms in thick rocky armor that he used to block incoming strikes from his opponents.  When he punched them, it cracked their bones and incapacitated them with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Kai pulled water vapor from the air around them (an advanced technique, especially for his age) and turned it into water whips that knocked the weapons from the pirates’ hands, making them easy targets for Heechul’s pinpointed fire blasts.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like the threat had been neutralized, but suddenly a wave crashed into the shore, extinguishing the wall of flames and knocking Heechul and the others off their feet.  Heechul quickly stood up to face the new threat, taking a fighting stance.  He was expecting a group of Waterbenders, since it would probably take at least three of them to produce a wave that size; but instead, he saw only one.  A young boy, seemingly around Kai’s age.  His skin was pale and his hair was black and swept back.  He had an intense glare; his eyes full of pure rage.  Heechul had seen the look before, but never in a Waterbender.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could engage him in combat, Kai rushed forward; his body entirely soaked from the aggressive wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong?! Is that really you?”</p><p> </p><p>The other boy, Taeyong, didn’t reply.  He simply cocked his head to the side and moved his arms in a circular motion; gathering the residual water off the ground and shaping it into a large icicle.  With a fluid strike, he sent the icicle hurling forward… straight into Kai’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>It hit him hard enough to send him reeling; he slammed into the ground and gasped for air.  His eyes narrowed on the giant chunk of ice sticking out of his chest before his vision went dark.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul fired off blast after blazing blast, but Taeyong moved fluidly; dodging every attack with seemingly no effort.  The only thing that stopped Heechul’s frantic advance was the sight of none other than Taemin.  He’d told him to stay at the temple and hide, but he shouldn’t have been surprised that the young Avatar wouldn’t resist the urge to help out. </p><p> </p><p>The problem? He’d seen Kai get hit by Taeyong’s attack and now, his eyes were starting to glow brightly…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The naturally breezy atmosphere surrounding the air temple turned into a full-on windstorm as Taemin’s glowing eyes stunned everyone into staring.  Taeyong was clearly still on his guard, but he was in observation mood; he may have been a skilled Waterbender, but he wasn’t dumb enough to attack The Avatar head on.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul rapidly glanced back and forth between Taemin and the advancing Fifth Nation fleet.  He had a dilemma on his hands; should he let Taemin destroy the fleet with the Avatar State, or try to calm him down?  He knew he only had a split second to decide before Taemin lashed out, so he made his move.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, get Kai back up to the temple! Take him to the infirmary and they should be able to help him!” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about Taemin? The Avatar State could…”</p><p> </p><p>“Now Baekhyun, we don’t have to time waste!”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nodded and picked up Kai’s unconscious body, heading up the steep and winding path to the temple.  Heechul didn’t try to stop Taemin, he simply took shelter behind a large boulder and watched The Avatar let loose.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin floated into the air as a sphere of wind started to form around him, pulling up some sand and rocks from the beach at the same time.  Simply by stretching out his hand, he conjured a gust powerful enough to send Taeyong flying off the beach and out into the icy water.  With a flick of his wrist, a massive wave surged outward from the beach.  It was similar to the one Kai tried to create before, only five times as large.  It forced the fleet of ships back out to sea, while causing them to spin wildly out of control.  A few even harshly collided with each other and began to sink, forcing their inhabitants to jump overboard. The ships that were left slowly but surely started to retreat after the waters settled a bit. In a matter of seconds, Taemin managed to end the battle that threatened the safety of the Air Temple as though it was nothing; such was the true power of The Avatar.</p><p> </p><p>The problem? The enemy had been defeated, but Taemin was still stuck in the Avatar State, meaning the destruction wouldn’t end until he was calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul emerged from behind the boulder, just as Donghae and Sehun touched down on the beach with their gliders.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to bring him out of the Avatar State Donghae, or else he’ll destroy this entire island!” Heechul urged.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Heechul, I know something that always worked for Eunhyuk,” Donghae replied, sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs before closing his eyes.  He was perfectly still, despite the fact that Taemin’s power was starting to shake the ground beneath their feet as he set off a series of small earthquakes.  Within a few moments though, the rumbling stopped and the wind settled down.  Taemin slowly floated back down to the ground and collapsed in Sehun’s arms, who was waiting to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you do?” Heechul wondered aloud as Donghae stood up again.</p><p> </p><p>“The ancient Airbenders used to meditate until their spirit left their body.  I used that technique to speak with the turbulent spirits of the past Avatars so that Taemin could come out of the Avatar State,” Donghae explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s incredible.  Thank you Donghae,” Heechul said with a deep bow, “now all that’s left is to find out how the Fifth Nation knew Taemin would be here, and why they chose to attack,”</p><p> </p><p>“Our fears must be confirmed; it has to be Ten.  He would’ve known The Avatar would come here to get the basics of Airbending training, and only Airbenders can even reach the island through the fog anyway,”</p><p> </p><p>“Leeteuk is smart though, he wouldn’t usually launch an all-out attack without an ulterior motive.  Hell, when he made his move against Eunhyuk, we couldn’t even fucking prove it was him,” Heechul grimaced as he spoke, “I wonder what the hell his game plan is,”</p><p> </p><p>Before Donghae could answer that, Taemin started to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kai… where’s my… Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was wounded, but Baekhyun took him to the temple infirmary,” Heechul said, moving over to pat Taemin’s head supportively, “he should be just fine, don’t worry,”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see him,” Taemin muttered.  The ordeal had clearly taken a lot out of him; he could hardly stand.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to rest first and he needs time to be patched up.  You’ll see him soon kid, I promise,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin weakly nodded and allowed Sehun to assist him as they started to make their way back up to the temple grounds.  Once they arrived, Sehun quickly took Taemin up to his room to rest, while Heechul and Donghae went to the infirmary to check on those who had been wounded in the skirmish.</p><p> </p><p>Kai was there along with a few other young Airbenders who had been hit by arrows or spears, but the wounds were thankfully fairly minor; in his time traveling with Eunhyuk, Heechul had certainly seen far, far worse.</p><p> </p><p>Kai was still unconscious, but the icicle had been removed from his chest and the wound stitched up; it must not have damaged any of his organs, though it was clearly still a tough blow.  Heechul was thankful that no one was gravely injured or killed, but he couldn’t fight the twisting feeling in his stomach that things were going to get worse before they got better…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Leeteuk sat confidently behind the desk in his quarters as Ten and Taeyong stood before him.  They had just returned from the attack on the Northern Air Temple; the attack that Leeteuk wisely sat out of.  After all, it was never about actually killing the Avatar there and then.  The Waterbender was shivering and dripping wet, but they were both alive and with valuable information to report.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything went according to your plan Captain,” Ten said, “we provoked The Avatar into showing himself and giving us a glimpse of his true power,”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent.  And Taeyong, I see that you got a taste of that power firsthand,” Leeteuk replied with a smirk.  Taeyong scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.  He’s powerful, but clearly untrained.  The Avatar State did all the work for him,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah the Avatar State,” Leeteuk chuckled darkly, “the supposed fail safe that’s meant to protect the Avatar in times of distress or emotional anguish.  Didn’t do much good for the previous Avatar though.  There are ways to circumvent it that very few people are aware of.  I should have no trouble ridding myself of this Avatar Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin? You learned his name? Ten asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes.  Grand Sage Sungmin was reluctant to mention it, but I have ears inside the Fire Nation Capital that divulged that information to me.  They also gave me another interesting tidbit; the Fire Lord’s son, Prince Jimin is quite jealous of his former servant turned Avatar,”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that have to do with us?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to hear more.</p><p> </p><p>Leeteuk simply smirked once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I should pay the prince a little visit and see if I can convince him to see things our way,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like Taemin was dreaming.  His entire body was light as a feather; it was almost like what he’d expected Airbending to feel like.  The last thing he remembered was going into the Avatar State on the beach and being taken to a guestroom to rest.  Now he felt as though he was somewhere else entirely, though he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin. Hey, Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>The voice calling out to him was familiar, but he still felt so weak…</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, open your eyes,”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he mustered all the strength left in his body and opened his eyes.  His suspicions were almost immediately confirmed; he was no longer in the air temple, he was lying in a pile of leaves in what looked like a dense forest.  Everything around him was slightly hazy, as though his eyes couldn’t focus.  The person standing over him was perfectly clear though; it was none other than Eunhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>“Avatar Eunhyuk? What are you doing here?” Taemin asked, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be asking you that! This is the Spirit World after all, I’m the one that’s supposed to be here!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s heart would’ve stopped at that revelation, but he realized in that moment that he couldn’t feel it beating at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man am I dead?!”</p><p> </p><p>Eunhyuk laughed; a dorky one that could be seen just as much in his eyes as his wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you’re not dead.  But you must’ve been under an immense amount of stress in the physical world if your spirit traveled here.  Go into the Avatar State recently?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nodded and Eunhyuk continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes that’ll do it.  Your spirit will return to your body on its own once the tension dissolves a bit,” Eunhyuk assured him. “but while I have you here, I suppose it’s a good time for you to ask any questions you may have,”</p><p> </p><p>“I have so many questions,” Taemin admitted, “but I guess, what I’m most curious about is how you mastered all four elements? It seems impossible right now. I’m a fast learner, but there’s still so much I don’t know.  I need to get better so I don’t have to rely on the Avatar State to fight my battles for me,”</p><p> </p><p>Eunhyuk sat down next to Taemin on the leaves and patted his head supportively.</p><p> </p><p>“It will come in time, but having a dedicated group of teachers certainly helps.  Things didn’t always go smoothly for us in the beginning, but my Avatar Council and I couldn’t have been closer. It pains me that they’ve drifted apart,”</p><p> </p><p>“You were friends with Sifu Heechul right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I was. With Master Kyuhyun of the Northern Water Tribe, Grand Sage Sungmin and well… I was a lot more than friends with Abbot Lee,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blushed a bit at that; he’d always felt more for men than women, and it was nice to know that his past life shared that in common with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that one day my Council and I will be really close,”</p><p> </p><p>“The thing about the spirit world is that time flows differently here. Past, present, future; it’s really all the same. From what I’ve seen, you’ll become one of the greatest Avatars in history, and your Council, especially Kai, will be right by your side through it all,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s face lit up at that revelation.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kai? You mean someday, we’ll…”</p><p> </p><p>“No spoilers!” Eunhyuk said with a wide grin, “it’s starting to feel like you’re slipping away. Your spirit is returning to your physical body,”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I have so many more questions!” Taemin said, looking at his own hands which were starting to fade and become transparent.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember Taemin, the past Avatars and I will always be with you. You just have to look within yourself,” Eunhyuk placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, “See ya around kid,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin wanted to say more, but he couldn’t resist the overwhelming urge to close his eyes once more. When he opened them again, his body felt heavy and stiff, and he realized he was lying on a stone bed with the light from a small window shining on him; it was clear that he was back at the Air Temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re awake,” Heechul’s voice echoed from the other side of the mostly empty room, “we were worried about you,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin noticed that Heechul had changed clothes and was now wearing a red shirt with a bright golden vest.</p><p> </p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nearly a week,”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You were under tremendous stress after seeing Kai get hurt like that. Abbot Lee described it as a ‘spiritual coma’, whatever the hell that means,”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Kai now?” Taemin wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s healing up pretty nicely. He’s been using Waterbending techniques to heal himself,”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that was possible. I guess I really do have a lot left to learn,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’ll have a chance to learn more very soon. You’ve come a long way with your Airbending training, but its time to move on to the next element in the cycle; water. Tomorrow we’ll be departing for the Northern Water Tribe,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, that sounds exciting but… I can’t help but be a bit nervous about traveling after that attack. Did you ever find out the reason behind it?” Taemin asked.  Heechul sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Leeteuk, the captain of the Fifth Nation, has denied any involvement in the attack. He’s saying that it was a rogue offshoot of his main fleet who was looking to raid the Air Temple for valuable artifacts,”</p><p> </p><p>“That… that isn’t true is it? They were here looking for me, weren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But that’s why we have to keep moving and help you learn other elements as quickly as possible, so you’ll be able to defend yourself,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I talked to Avatar Eunhyuk about that.  He was telling me about how much you guys helped him in his day,”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul’s eyes widened and his skin paled at the mention of Eunhyuk’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“You… talked to Eunhyuk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I was in the Spirit World.  It didn’t feel like I was there for very long but apparently I was,”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think after traveling the world with an Avatar for years, I’d be used to all this spiritual stuff.  I’m just glad you have him to guide you,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I have all of you, I could never do this alone.  I know I didn’t have the best reaction when I found out I was the Avatar, and honestly, I’m still not sure that I’m happy about it. But one thing I am happy about is that I’m able to forge so many strong bonds,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there’s that Avatar wisdom I’ve been waiting for,” Heechul smiled and patted Taemin on the head, “now come on, we should start packing our things. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow,”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>ROYAL PALACE, FIRE NATION</p><p> </p><p>Jimin sighed to himself and removed his topknot piece, allowing his hair to fall into place with his bangs covering his eyes.  He was really tired after a long day; though he was feeling drained emotionally more than physically.  It had been weeks since he’d seen or heard from Taemin, and though their last interaction wasn’t the best, he couldn’t deny how much he found himself missing his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, the fires burning within him weren’t only ones of jealousy, but also heartbreak.  Jimin always had a, likely misguided, idea that someday he and Taemin would get married and rule the Fire Nation together.  Deep down he knew that tradition would never allow it, but he’d always held out hope that maybe it could change.  But Taemin’s newfound status as The Avatar made it completely impossible, and it tore him apart inside.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was to blow out the candles in his room and get some rest, but he was startled by the sudden appearance of an unfamiliar voice in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Long day Fire Prince?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin immediately put his guard up, lighting his fists ablaze and further illuminating the darkness of the room. In the corner stood a man in a large blue jacket with a fur-covered hood.  His black hair was swept back, giving Jimin a good look at the scar slanted across his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you, and how did you get here?!” Jimin demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Be calm young prince, I mean you no harm.  My name is Leeteuk, and I’m the captain of the Fifth Nation,”</p><p> </p><p>“That disgusting pirate fleet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call us disgusting if you like, but we have our freedom,” Leeteuk replied. “I have some very close allies within the palace who let me in here, just because I’m looking to talk to you,”</p><p> </p><p>“What could you possibly have to talk with me about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how you’re feeling about Taemin being the Avatar. In my youth, I was close with Avatar Eunhyuk, so I can relate,” Leeteuk revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“You were?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely! While he had Master Kyuhyun to teach him the northern style of Waterbending, I had the pleasure of teaching him the southern style,”</p><p> </p><p>“I… never knew that,”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot I’m sure you never knew about the Avatar. Like the way the Avatar Spirit poisons their mind,”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Avatar Spirit is ancient and self-serving, and it has a tendency to manipulate those under its control.  I think the other spirits were trying to send you a signal; a signal that its time to cut your ties with Taemin and prepare to face him in a new light,”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying… if Taemin’s destiny is to be The Avatar, than perhaps yours is just as profound. Perhaps it is your destiny to be an Avatar Slayer,”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s heart practically split in half.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying that its my destiny to… kill Taemin,”</p><p> </p><p>Leeteuk just matter-of-factly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes destiny demands that we do things that make us uncomfortable. It may hurt, but it is time that humans and spirits alike stop playing into the selfish whims of the Avatar and learn to forge our own paths. By disregarding your own personal discomfort and taking on the role of the Avatar Slayer, you are performing a great service, and leading the world into an unparalleled time of peace and prosperity,”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin didn’t want to believe Leeteuk’s words, but in some way they made sense; he knew that he was destined for greatness, but he always just assumed that pertained to his future title of Fire Lord. Now he was realizing that perhaps his role was far, far greater than just that…</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Leeteuk… what do I have to do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Book One: Discovery. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CIKUQ CITY, NORTHERN WATER TRIBE</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was absolutely frigid.  He had no idea how anyone could ever live in a place like the Northern Water Tribe; there was snow and ice literally everywhere, and even the giant parka he’d been given to wear wasn’t nearly enough to keep him warm.  He <em>really </em>missed the Fire Nation.  Sehun and Baekhyun seemed to be managing just fine in their parkas, and of course Kai was used to the cold, but Taemin was shocked by how Heechul was completely unbothered despite the fact that he wasn’t even wearing a jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand Sifu,” Taemin said through chattering teeth as the group walked through the snow-covered streets, “how are you not freezing to death?”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul simply exhaled sharply, shooting two small streams of flame from his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a technique that you’ll learn someday.  Well actually, Jimin already learned it, but you were late for training that day so…” Heechul chuckled and shrugged. Taemin just rolled his eyes as the group continued to trek through the snow.  Eventually they came to a large circle made from ice bricks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really been a while since I’ve been in the training ring.  This is where I learned to Waterbend, it’ll be a great place to start teaching you Taemin,” Kai said as he and Taemin moved to the center of the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“You boys have fun training. I’m gonna show the other boys where they’ll be staying and then I need to meet Master Kyuhyun,” Heechul said, taking Baekhyun and Sehun and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about this Kai,” Taemin said, his lips dry and chapped from the cold, “I’ve heard that the Avatar usually has trouble learning the element opposite to the one they were born with,”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, it’s not as hard as you think,” Kai replied, taking a deep breath before moving his arms fluidly, pulling snow up from the ground and turning into liquid water, “the key to Waterbending is being loose and going with the flow of your emotions. If Firebending is about passion, Airbending is about detachment, and Earthbending is about tenacity, then Waterbending is about presence.  It’s all about letting your emotions run through you as they happen, but not getting too caught up on any one of them as they occur.  Make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, think so,” Taemin closed his eyes and focused on everything he was feeling. He was still reeling from the attack on the Air Temple and nearly losing Kai, and of course the fact that Leeteuk and the Fifth Nation were clearly trying to kill him.  He’d expected being the Avatar to come with some complications, but he never thought he’d be dealing with anything like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin,” Kai’s voice brought him back to the present, “you’re getting lost in your thoughts.  Feel it, but let it pass,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin exhaled and did as Kai said, letting his stress flow from him.  With that, he tried to reach out, focusing on the snow beneath them.  He could feel it moving ever so slightly, but no matter how hard he pushed he couldn’t lift it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh I can’t do it!” Taemin huffed, shooting a blast of fire at the ground and melting a patch of snow, “I’m trying but it just won’t move!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pushing yourself too hard, come here,” Kai urged. Taemin walked over to him and Kai stepped behind him.  Kai took hold of his arms and Taemin couldn’t help but notice that this time Kai was the one with warm hands, “relax a little, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nodded and let Kai guide him, moving his arms in a wave-like motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus on the snow, but don’t think of moving it like you think of forcing fire out of your hands.  Think of it the way the moon pushes and pulls the ocean’s tides, just like I told you about,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nodded again and closed his eyes.  He concentrated hard and pictured the ocean’s waves lapping against the shoreline of Kasaigahara.  The next thing he knew, he could hear the crunching sounds of snow moving back and forth and when he opened his eyes, he could see all the snow in front of them being pushed forward and drawn back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Taemin, that’s impressive.  Moving that much snow isn’t easy for a beginner,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin blushed at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it just comes with being the Avatar,”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost like in that moment, Kai finally realized how close they were.  He quickly moved the snow beneath them, sliding them apart.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Nothing, I just… I just thought that it’s inappropriate for me, as your teacher, to be so close to you. That’s all,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we have a moment alone, we should talk,”</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked bewildered for a moment, but he formed two seats from ice so they could sit across from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been hesitating to say anything, but when that guy attacked you at the Air Temple it made me realize that I might not have a chance if I wait too long,” Taemin steeled his nerves and took a deep breath, “I like you Kai, like… I really like you.  There’s just something special about you; you’re sweet and kind and wise and you’ve really helped me cope with this Avatar business,”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s eyes were so wide they looked like they’d pop out of his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“You… like <em>me</em>? But… but we’re both boys,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. But I was hoping that maybe you liked me back, and that would be enough for us to ignore tradition,” Taemin replied, feeling his heart sink as he spoke.  Maybe he’d misread Kai’s signals…</p><p> </p><p>Or at least he thought so… until Kai moved across the ice with a slick Waterbending move and smashed their lips together in a kiss.  For the first time since they arrived in the Northern Water Tribe, Taemin’s body felt incredibly warm as he relaxed into Kai’s kiss.  In fact, he heated up so much that the ice seat beneath him started to melt, causing him and Kai both to fall to the ground.  They were shocked and covered in snow, but they couldn’t help but burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it’s clear but… I like you too Taemin, a lot.  I just never expected you to feel the same way,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see you two are getting along,” Heechul said with a smirk as he approached the training ring with another man, clad in a thick blue parka rimmed with fur from an Arctic Wolf.  It must’ve been Master Kyuhyun.  The boys quickly pulled themselves off the ground and bowed to the masters.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Kyuhyun, it’s great to see you again,” Kai said.  Kyuhyun returned a half bow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to see you again too Kai. And I’m glad to see that you’re letting yourself open up to someone again after losing Taeyong,”</p><p> </p><p>“About that,” Kai grimaced, “Taeyong was part of the group that attacked us at the Northern Air Temple,”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve heard. It’s a shame that one of my former students has joined up with the Fifth Nation, but don’t worry, we’re going to get him back and cleanse his mind of their poisonous lies,” Master Kyuhyun clearly wanted to say more, but he bit his tongue and turned to Taemin, “as for you Avatar Taemin, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Chief Ryeowook wasn’t available to welcome you, so I came in his stead as his top advisor,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m honored to meet you Master Kyuhyun. I know that you were close friends with Avatar Eunhyuk, and I’m really glad that I have the chance to meet you myself,”</p><p> </p><p>“Some friendships are strong enough to transcend lifetimes,” Kyuhyun said with a warm smile, “don’t let us interrupt you two, I only came to welcome you. Kai, train him well, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely Master,” Kai replied with another deep bow.  As the two men left, Kai and Taemin faced each other, “that was kinda awkward,”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah definitely, but lets just focus on Waterbending for now,”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>